Un regalo de Navidad Ron & Hermione
by Paola Prieto
Summary: Ron le regala algo a Hermione antes de Navidad, todo el futuro de la relación parece depender de aquel regalo y que la castaña lo vea. Pero que pasa si, Ron la engaña días antes, ¿Podrá el chico lograr que le perdone cuando no fue su culpa? TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

_**Agradecimientos: **__a Elle por el visto bueno a esta historia. Esta historia se me ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo hace como un año, pero no estaba segura – ya que solo eran ideas sin concluir – si podría publicarle, pero ahora como regalo especial a Navidad, que se acerca les dejo esto a todos los que me leen. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen en La Web de Harry, FanFiction, Univision, por acompañarme en este viaje y este pasatiempo que ha resultado muy bien. _

_**Un regalo de Navidad (Ron & Hermione)**_

_**Introducción: **__Ron le regala algo a Hermione antes de Navidad, todo el futuro de la relación parece depender de aquel regalo y que la castaña lo vea. Pero que pasa si, Ron la engaña días antes, ¿Podrá el chico lograr que le perdone cuando no fue su culpa?, ¿Volverán a estar juntos, pero sobre todo, que tiene ese regalo? _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Una noche fría como casi todas las de la víspera navideña, una castaña parecía descansar en su habitación en la casa de sus padres, después de un arduo día de trabajo el leer le parecía tranquilizar, leía tranquilamente mientras se calentaba con una rica taza de café caliente mientras afuera parecía nevar como nunca imaginaron, el viento realmente era impresionante, era mejor quedarse dentro que salir, además ya eran casi la 1 de la madrugada así que a esa hora nadie estaba afuera, o eso creyó la chica.

Se encontraba tan concentrada en su lectura cuando de repente un ruido en la ventana le hizo saltar del miedo y dejar la trama, quería saber si Mike le diría por fin a Marina que la amaba y quería casarse con ella y esta despertaba del coma por fin, pero en ese momento le preocupaba mas su seguridad saco su varita de, debajo de su almohada y dejo el libro prácticamente tirado arriba de su cama, hasta había olvidado apartar la pagina en la que se había quedado, para después continuar con su lectura.

Se acerco sigilosamente hacia la ventana, y tras recorrer lentamente las cortinas no vio nada más que el vidrio empañado y lleno de nieve en las esquinas, respiro profundamente para calmarse.

Tal vez solo había sido el viento, o alguna rama de árbol que se encontraba cerca de su ventana, no había sido un ruido muy fuerte que digamos.

Sin darle importancia se volvió hasta su cama, pero antes de tocarla escucho como si alguien pareciera llamar o por lo menos golpear de nuevo en la ventana, ahora si había sido un golpe fuerte como si alguien quisiera que ella supiera que estaba ahí, ya un poco asustada tomo fuertemente su varita mientras caminaba una vez mas hasta el lugar, y al momento de quitarle lo empañado a dicho vidrio salto y estuvo a punto de gritar al ver quien era el que estaba afuera haciendo el ruido.

El rostro le era familiar, aquel cabello rojo casi color zanahoria y los ojos azul celeste eran difíciles de olvidar sobre todo cuando los tenía cerca de su cama en un retrato, pero sobre todo cuando los veía a diario sin contar que en sus sueños aparecían en cada momento.

-..¡Ron que haces aquí!...-Le dijo la chica sorprendida mientras abría la ventana el pelirrojo; estaba arriba de su escoba prácticamente con la nieve en el rostro sin contar que le temblaba la quijada.

-..Pu.. .-Le dijo este intentando controlar el frió que sentía.

La chica se hizo a un lado mientras este entrada a la habitación con todo y escoba volando por el lugar. Después de unos segundos bajo y dejo la escoba en un rincón cerca de la ventana mientras la chica la cerraba pues el fuerte frío ya entraba y hasta ella se congelaba.

El pelirrojo entro casi de inmediato, sobre todo al oler el café caliente, se lo acabo de un solo sorbo, el estar ahí afuera cuando nevaba no había sido tan fácil como creía. Pero solo a el se le ocurría hacer eso, todo fuera por su futuro.

-..¿Tienes mas?-Le dijo el chico recobrando el color de su piel tras acabarse hasta la ultima gota del café, después le preguntó a la chica prácticamente dándole la taza vacía, suplicándole un poco mas.

-..Si abajo.-Le contesto la chica mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y bajaba por más.

Ron por su parte admiro un poco la escena, la habitación de su novia siempre estaba igual, un libro a medio leer arriba de la cama, una taza de café caliente – excepto que el se había tomado dicha bebida – arriba de la mesa de noche junto a la cama, la lámpara de noche encendida pero sobre todo aquella fotografía de ellos dos abrazados y llenos de amor.

Sonrió mientras tomaba el retrato y admiraba la imagen, ambos se miraban y después se reían Ron (o el Ron de la foto), la abraza por detrás mientras le decía algo al oído y ella sonreía ampliamente para después mirarse a los ojos y continuar sonriendo con amor.

Las miradas reflejaban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, suspiro mientras dejaba la fotografía de nuevo en su lugar después metió la mano en su bolsillo – solo para estar seguro de que lo llevaba con el y no se le había caído – y tras tocar algo cuadrado y pequeño se relajo un poco mas mientras tarareaba una canción de vals.

Casi 2 minutos después la castaña subió con dos tazas, una para ella y una para su novio.

-..Ron, ¿Que hacías a las 12:52 de la mañana afuera de mi ventana?-Le preguntó la chica antes de darle la taza, ya comenzaba a torturar a su novio.

-..Es que yo...-"_¿Cómo decírselo?, ¿Cómo decírselo?"_. Esos eran los pensamientos de Ron.

-..¿Tu, que?-Le dijo la castaña esperanzo a la respuesta, aun que a esas alturas ya sabia cual era.

-..Venia de paso, quise saludarte y darte las buenas noches o acaso eso es un crimen.-Le dijo el chico coquetamente mientras le quitaba ambas tazas la dejo junto a la lámpara, y parecía bailar con ella. Ambos parecían divertidos, y no falto mucho para que comenzaran a reír, claro en voz baja; pues no querían que los Señores Granger los escucharan y con eso echaran al chico de la casa.

-..¡Ya Ron, en serio!...-Le dijo la chica después de un rato.

-..La verdad...-Le murmuro dudoso, después respiro profundo y hasta levanto un poco más el rostro al momento de volver a hablarle...-Vine a darte tu regalo de Navidad.-Le dijo rápidamente mientras le tomaba de las manos y la sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-..Ron Navidad es en dos días.-Le corrigió la chica bromeando aun que sonrío mientras se mordía el labio. El que le diera aquel regalo antes y de esa forma misteriosa, era romántico.

-..Si lo se, pero quiero adelantarme.-Y saco de su chamarra una cajita de regalo muy pequeña, tenia una tapa que se desprendía, el decorado era de la época, parecían ser copos de nieve con el fondo de una noche azul y un moño blanco arriba de la tapa.

No era muy grande, posiblemente eran unos aretes, bueno era lo único que podría caber ahí, o eso creyó la chica, pero ella no quería saberlo aun, así que lo vio le dio un beso a Ron cerca de los labios, agradeciéndole y lo dejo justo aun lado de la lámpara de noche justo enfrente del retrato.

El pelirrojo siguió con la mirada el regalo que le había dado a su novia, ¿Por qué no lo abría, que era lo que pasaba?, y entonces se dio el valor, ambos estaban ahora sentados sobre la cama.

-..¿No vas a abrirlo, no te da curiosidad saber que es?-Le dijo el chico intentando no sonar desesperado.

-... ¡Ah!, lo haré hasta Navidad, no quiero arruinarlo.-Le dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

El pelirrojo miro unos segundos el regalo y después tras imaginar brevemente el rostro de la chica el 25 de ese mes por la mañana al momento de abrir el regalo, y casi con lágrimas en los ojos saltando de alegría, le hizo mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle como si no estuviera tan ansioso de que viera ese regalo. Después de todo tendría todo una vida por delante, que esperar unos días mas no le hacia daño a nadie.

-..Bueno ya lo entregué, ya me voy.-Le dijo el chico de la nada levantándose de la cama y tomando su escoba.

-..Tan pronto.-Le dijo la chica un poco asombrada, jamás había tenido una visita de Ron a media noche tan corta, generalmente se quedaba ahí horas y horas.

-..No mentí, solo venia de paso.-Le dijo el chico...-Se supone que estoy trabajando pero, vine rápidamente para acá, y en serio quería darte las buenas noches, pero ya tengo que irme.-Le dijo el chico rápidamente mientras dejaba caer la escoba por entre la ventana y esta comenzaba a elevarse.

-..Adiós.-Le dijo la chica y rápidamente se acerco a el para besarlo. Después este salto de la ventana y callo justo arriba de la escoba tras decirle "_Te amo_" a la chica, se elevo y desapareció entre la oscura y nevada noche.

La chica se quedo ahí parada junto a la ventana sonriendo por un instante para después volver a su lectura, mientras pasaba las paginas miraba de reojo aquel regalo, tenia curiosidad de saber que era, pero de alguna forma algo le decía que tenia que verlo hasta Navidad, minutos después la lectura le pareció arrullar, así que se quedo dormida. Y no es que no le interesara el saber que tenía aquel regalo pero le divertía más el verlo el 25 de Diciembre.

_**-----------oo------------------oo-----------------oo--------------oo----------------oo-----------------oo------------**_

Ron trabajaba de noche por que la paga era mejor que en el día, además por las noches el ser auror era más emocionante, podía escaparse de su trabajo e ir a ver a su novia, cosa que por el día no podría ya que la chica siempre estaba encerrada en el Ministerio.

Para cuando el sol comenzaba a salir el chico llegaba a su departamento en la ciudad de Londres, a unas cuantas cuadras del Ministerio de Magia, para después dormir unas horas y salir de nuevo por la tarde para comer junto a su novia.

Aun que su vida parecía ser rutinaria, le gustaba el vivir solo pero sobre todo el poder pasar algunas horas junto a su novia en la intimidad, cosa que el sabía jamás podría lograr si continuaba viviendo con sus padres, por eso el chico se había mudado de la casa de sus padres por lo menos 5 meses atrás.

Además se sentía un poco extraño aun viviendo con ellos, sobre todo cuando su hermana menor se había casado con Harry un año atrás. Fue por eso que decidió mudarse y aventurarse a la vida de soltero por completo, vida que no pensaba llevar por mucho tiempo.

El departamento estaba situado en las mejores zonas de Londres, sobre todo en las mejores donde los Magos con mucho dinero y hasta poder podrían llegar a vivir ahí, si, era como El Caldero Chorreante para los ricos. Desde que llegabas a la puerta te dabas cuenta de que era un lugar exclusivo, vigilancia en la puerta para evitar que los muggles pudieran entrar sin ningún problema y descubrieran que había magos ahí.

Los departamentos que aun que por fuera parecían pequeños por dentro eran enormes, eran muy lujosos, por lo menos el del pelirrojo aun estaba en remodelación, le había echo algunos cambios, sobre todo aquel intento de chimenea eléctrica (que sin duda había echo un mago), que había sido instalado de un inicio de su venta.

Le había puesto una chimenea de verdad, una en la que pudiera además viajar por Red Flu, por si algún día llegaba tarde al trabajo o su novia tuviera que regresar a este después de pasar la noche juntos. Su hogar tenia la facha de que un chico soltero vivía ahí, todo era de lujo (bastante trabajo de la había costado el dejarlo así), era un poco extraño pero a pesar de que el chico toda su vida había sido descuido en cuanto al aspecto de su habitación, ahora era todo lo contrario, bueno Hermione pasaba gran mayoría del tiempo diciéndole que debía limpiarlo, además había una gran diferencia a hacerlo el manualmente, a hacerlo con magia.

Claro que extrañaba la comida de su madre, por eso iba a cenar cada que podía, pero últimamente no había podido encontrarla en casa ya que su hermana menor estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo, y la mujer pasaba gran parte del día con ella.

Harry le había advertido que el seria el padrino de ese hijo, y ahora se sentía mayor, bueno todo el mundo ya tenía hijos, sus amigos, hermanos, compañeros de trabajo, y el era el único que aun no planeaba nada, o eso pensaban los demás. Era extraño que su hermana y amigo pero aun no se decidían por un nombre para el bebe, y era normal verlos pelear por eso.

En cuanto se recostó en su cama sintió que el sueño le vencía, no había podido dormir bien en esos últimos días, había estado demasiado preocupado en aquel regalo que lo único que invadía su mente era la reacción de su novia. Aun no sabia que le diría cuando esta viera el regalo, pero bueno si la chica habría aquel regalo hasta Navidad como había prometido aun tendría tiempo para pensar en eso.

Se dejo vencer por el sueño, mientras imaginaba su futuro, una sonrisa en sus labios se dibujo de inmediato mientras se giraba en la cama y parecía abrazar una almohada que aun que parecía extraño aun guardaba el aroma del shampoo de la chica.

_**Mientras tanto... **_

En el Ministerio las cosas parecían tranquilas, justo como lo seria un martes por la mañana, la gente aun somnolienta caminaba con una taza de café por los pasillos del lugar, mientras llegaban a su escritorio. Hermione había llegado (como casi siempre) antes de su hora de entrada deseaba encontrarse con Ron y decirle _"¡Buenos días_!" y darle un gran beso, aun que por dentro sabia que este se encontraría en su casa durmiendo una larga siesta.

Mientras doblaba la esquina, se topo con su amigo de la infancia, Harry Potter tenia la mirada fija y parecía bostezar ampliamente varias veces, del mismo tipo de bostezó que es contagioso.

-..Harry, ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó la castaña un poco preocupada por su amigo, este aun que llevaba consigo un gran tarro de café hirviendo o eso dedujo del vapor que salía de este, y por lo visto no parecía hacerle efecto la bebida pues en varias ocasiones parecía dormirse.

-..Si, si, si...-Comento este sin mirarle a los ojos, después parecía repetirlo para si mismo.

-..Pues no lo parece.-Murmuro la chica mientras le ayudaba a llegar hasta su despacho.

-..Es Ginny, nos quedamos discutiendo hasta tarde el nombre del bebe, y no dormí muy bien eso es todo.-Le confeso después de unos minutos, sobre todo después de acabarse de un solo sorbo todo el café, esto parecía a verlo despertado por completo.

Ahora habría los ojos ampliamente mientras parpadeaba varias veces, se daba; un ligero golpe en las mejillas para a continuación tomar asiento y ofrecerle uno a su amiga.

-..¿Y como se llamara?-Preguntó la castaña ansiosa de saber el nombre del niño, hasta ese momento había sido todo un misterio o en realidad no se ponían de acuerdo.

-..No lo sabemos.-Respondió apenado, ya sabia lo que le esperaba un grito de reproche por parte de su amiga, no era para menos se habían desvelado toda la noche y aun no tenían un nombre.

-..¡Harry!-Protesto la castaña divertida.

-..¿Que?, ¡no es tan fácil!, ya quiero verte a ti escogiendo nombres para cuando te cases con Ron ¿he?-Dijo el chico tranquilamente, no sabia por que lo había dicho, a decir verdad no le presto mucho atención a eso, era como si se le hubiera escapado y justo cuando la chica preguntó se dio cuenta de su error.

-... ¿Que?-Preguntó la chica mirándole fijamente.

Harry sentía que había cometido un gran error, le sonrío tímidamente mientras le ocultaba su mirada.

Hermione estaba intrigada quería saber que significaba eso de "_cuando te cases con Ron_". Hasta el momento no había hablado con el pelirrojo de matrimonio, y siempre que quería hablar de eso con el chico, este parecía huir de la charla, ¿Seria acaso que se lo pediría muy pronto?

-..Nada…-Comento rápidamente el moreno de lentes cuando se percato que había dicho algo que no debía a ver dicho, por lo menos no en ese momento.

-..Harry, sabes algo que yo no.-Le advirtió la chica con el dedo, mientras le miraba acusadoramente, Harry tubo la sensación de ser regañado por la Señora Weasley.

-..Yo… Bueno tu sabes, es como una expresión… -Murmuro el chico intentando encontrar su salida.

-..¡Harry, quiero verte en mi oficina ahora!-Se escucho la voz de Kingsley del otro lado mientras pasaba por el pasillo, el chico sonrió pues ya tenia su escape.

-..Si ya voy, lo siento el deber llama.-Dijo el chico divertido y hasta aliviado, tomo sus cosas y salio rápidamente de ahí, era mejor huir ahora y pensar bien en su coartada a ser descuartizado vivo por las preguntas de Hermione.

La castaña por el otro lado se había quedado con la duda, ¿Que habría querido decir?, tal vez solo una expresión tonta. Después de meditarlo lo bastante decidió olvidar el asunto, al final de cuentas no había anillo en su mano, así que no tenia por que pasar por ese momento de angustia, y bueno tal vez solo era un comentario pues ella y Ron llevaban bastante tiempo que como lógica se casarían cualquier día, y el comentario tomaba sentido, pero el nerviosismo de Harry era algo que le mantenía la duda viva.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__--------------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

Ron había despertado a medio día hambriento como jamás imagino, después de estirarse varias veces arriba de la cama miro su reloj de bolsillo y se percato que era casi lo hora de comer, así que después de darse un buen baño salio hacia el Ministerio. Deseaba pasar la tarde con su novia, había algo raro en el ambiento (pensó), pero se sentía muy feliz, demasiado feliz de lo normal, ¿Había pasado algo la noche anterior, que lo hacia sentirse así?

Casi 10 minutos después estaba parado en la puerta de la oficina de su novia, esta se encontraba de espaldas que nunca se dio cuenta de que el chico la admiraba en silencio, mientras tanto la castaña estaba tan ocupada que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, entonces tras terminar de acomodar unos papeles en las gavetas que tenia en su oficina, se dio media vuelta mientras soltaba un grito y dejaba caer algunas hojas al suelo.

-..Ron, no hagas eso, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-Le reprocho mientras se agachaba a juntar las hojas que se le habían caído, Ron rápidamente se le acerco a ayudar.

-..No lo se, creo que 5 minutos.-Le dijo coquetamente mientras la tomaba de la mano.-... ¡¿Nunca te molesto que te observara, o si?!-Preguntó después estaba un poco confundido.

-..No, no es eso, es que...-Se quedo callada mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de Ron. Esos ojos azul celeste eran su debilidad, cuando se cruzaban ambas miradas la chica de alguna forma le costaba continuar con sus reclamos.-...Tienes un mal habito de entrar sin que nadie te note, y eso asusta, ¿Sabes?-Le dijo después cuando el chico parpadeo y entonces por un mínimo segundo la chica salio del encanto de sus ojos.

Este le sonrío coquetamente, amaba esa forma de reclamo que le hacia la chica, sin duda podría pasar el resto de su vida con esa clase de regaños.

-..Bueno no es mi culpa que estés un poco sorda, toque varias veces la puerta, pero tu estabas bastante ocupada que no me prestaste atención.-Dijo intentando cambiar las cosas, y sabia que la chica no diría nada por que era cierto, la mayor parte del tiempo ella estaba pensando en otras cosas que no le prestaba atención a su alrededor.

Hermione solo le miro un poco molesta y divertida a la vez, amaba cuando el chico y ella peleaban, sin duda esa había sido la causa de su enamoramiento desde un inicio.

-..Pero en fin, no vine aquí para pelear, si no para invitarte a comer.-Le dijo después apareciendo un alcatraz rojo, las flores que sabía calmarían los ánimos de la chica, pues eran sus preferidas.

-…No lo se, no creo que te lo ganes Weasley.-Le dijo divertida mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio después el chico la siguió aun con el alcatraz en mano mientras sonreía coquetamente y parecía poner cara de suplica.-Esa cara no me hará cambiar de…-Comenzó a decir divertida mientras notaba que Ron se le acercaba cada vez mas hasta besarla.-…Aun que…. No es justo, sabes que no resisto tus…-Le decía mientras se besaban apasionadamente, y en cada respiro que tenia, lograba hablar.

-..¡Por favor!-Le dijo después de un rato el chico.-…Solo quiero pasar la tarde contigo, y bueno si se puede la noche entera.-Le dijo después coquetamente, tenia una sonrisa encantadora que derretía a la castaña, y bueno el sabia perfectamente eso, así que sabia cuando y como usarla a su beneficio.

-..Sabia que dirías eso.-Le reprocho divertida, mientras se mordía el labio y le miraba a los ojos.

Entonces cuando este se acerco para besarla nuevamente, una voz en particular hizo que el momento romántico se esfumara por completo.

-..¡Ron!, que bueno verte, es que tengo problemas con un hechizo y yo quería…. Perdón, interrumpo algo.-La voz era femenina y provenía desde la puerta, Ron y Hermione solo hicieron un gesto algo molesto, mas la chica.

Al girarse encontraron a una chica de melena larga y oscura, una mirada seductora, pero sobre todo, con un gran escote en la blusa, demasiado para la época fría que gobernaba Londres.

-..No…-Contestaron ambos, aun que Hermione mas molesta. ¡Claro que interrumpía!, ¡¿Que acaso no se daba cuenta que estaban besándose?! ¿Por qué siempre tenia que aparecer en el "mejor momento"?

-..Sabes que hoy no estoy trabajando.-Le dijo Ron rápidamente evitando a toda costa mirarle a los ojos. Era como si estuviera apenado de verla.

-..Lo se, pero eres el único que sabe de lo que habla con los hechizos.-Le murmuro mientras hacia pucheros aun en el umbral de la puerta de la oficina de Hermione, Paola Reid era su nombre, era una mujer que sin duda sabia como aprovechar su belleza, siempre llevaba escotes en su vestimenta, que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, ¡claro no tenía amigas!, pero a ella no le importaba eso.

No era bien vista entre las mujeres de las oficinas del ministerio, pues hasta ese momento se había ganado una reputación de mujer fatal, capaz de conquistar a cualquier hombre. Ella prefería a los hombres, y lo peor de todo es que le encantaban los hombres ajenos, así estuvieran en una relación duradera, casados o incluso con hijos. Y por lo visto se había propuesto en conquistar a Ron como diera lugar, pues no era la primera vez que se le acercaba con cualquier excusa tonta para estar a solas con el pelirrojo.

-...En realidad todo lo que se, lo se de Harry.-Le dijo Ron de nuevo ocultando su mirada de la morena. Hermione no se percato de eso ya que estaba demasiado ocupada intentando a toda costa que Paola no se le acercara de mas a su novio.

-..Si también eso lo se, pero bueno el se fue a comer con Ginny.-Le dijo lentamente y hasta coquetamente, tenia una forma de hacer sentir incómodos tanto a los hombres y mujeres con su presencia así como con sus palabras.

-..De hecho, nosotros también ya nos íbamos.-Murmuro rápidamente Hermione mientras tomaba de la mano a Ron y con la otra sus cosas.

-..Oh, ¿Les importa si voy con ustedes?-Preguntó y esta vez se acerco lo suficiente a Ron, quien se incomodo pero sin duda se sonrojo al ver el pronunciado escote de la chica, Hermione miro de reojo a Ron como deseando que este le ayudara a ahuyentar a la morena.

-..Seria un placer...-Dijo este rápidamente y la morena sonrió ampliamente como si hubiera cumplido con su objetivo, Hermione solo bajo su mirada un poco triste, pero entonces Ron volvió a hablar...-Pero es que, ya teníamos planes, vamos a tener una comida familiar con mis padres, tal vez en otra ocasión.

-..Oh, no hay problema, pero si es familiar ¿Por qué va Hermione?-Murmuro Paola, como queriendo molestar a la chica, por lo menos eso creyó la castaña.

-..¡Por que es mi novia!-Le contesto Ron molesto, asombrando a la castaña, mientras tanto Paola solo sonrió ampliamente, era como si el ver al pelirrojo molesto le agradara.

-..Está bien, no importa; yo también tenía planes... Pero Ronnie, mañana no te escapas.-Le dijo después mientras le mandaba una mirada seductora al pelirrojo y al momento de pronunciar aquel sobre-nombre, le dijo coquetamente para después salir de lugar lentamente, claro no sin antes despedirse de Hermione de una forma completamente distinta.-Granger.-Le dijo mirándole con una clase de odio. Hermione le devolvió la mirada para después cuando la morena desapareciera de la vista de ambos soltar un grito de odio.

-..La odio, siempre quiere meterse entre los dos, "Ronnie", tu nombre es Ron, que tan difícil es "Ron".-Decía minutos después la castaña en el elevador del ministerio.-..Y además, ¿Qué le pasa?, usando esos escotes, ¡Por favor!, es que....-Hermione estaba bastante molesta.

-..¿Estas celosa?-Preguntó Ron después de un rato, divertido aun que por una parte – por lo menos en su mirada – parecía estar aun molesto y aterrado a la vez con la visita de Paola.

-… ¡¿Yo... Celosa, claro que?! ... ¿Debo estar celosa?-Pregunto intrigada, confiaba ciegamente en Ron pero aun así, necesitaba saberlo.

-..No, no deberías.-Le dijo Ron sonriendo mientras esta la sonreía ampliamente, para después abrazarle agradecida. El chico solo trago saliva intentando ocultar su preocupación.

Casi 15 minutos después llegaron por fin a La Madriguera.

-..¡Hola, familia!-Dijo Ron en cuanto entro, deseando por un minuto que a sus padres no se les hubiera ocurrido hacer alguna clase de decoración especial en la casa.

Pero por suerte para el, todo estaba como siempre, su madre en la cocina dando los últimos detalles a la comida, su padre en el sofá leyendo el periódico, Ginny buscando que comer dado a lo avanzado del embarazo le daban bastantes antojos, Harry por el otro lado mirando el televisor – ahora habían tomado algunas "costumbres" muggles y las llevaban a cabo como si nada – el moreno de lentes parecía observar una serie de TV, a la que se había echo adicto.

-..¡Vaya, hasta que llegan!, ya comenzaba a tener hambre.-Le reclamo Ginny al instante.

-..Perdón, tuvimos un pequeño problema antes de salir del Ministerio.-Dijo Ron mientras se sentaba junto a Harry.

-..Reid.-Murmuro Hermione cuando se acerco a Ginny, quienes subieron a las habitaciones.

-..¿Sabes cual es la solución para que se aleje de mi hermano?-La castaña negó.- ¡Dale un hijo!-Murmuro mientras sonreía, aun que Hermione creyó que se trataba de una broma.

-..Créeme que ganas no faltan pero…-Dijo apenada, claro que le agradaba la idea de tener familia en un futuro con Ron pero este no parecía muy convencido del todo.

-..¿Que?-Pregunto la pelirroja aun sonriendo.

-..Ron aun no me… Lo propone.-Le confeso después de un rato.

-..¿Que?...-Parecía sorprendida…-Bueno, tal vez un hechizo no le caiga mal a Reid.-Intentando arreglar las cosas, pues sin duda Hermione parecía un poco preocupada por su reacción, ¿Por qué todos parecían saber algo que ella no? y aun peor nadie quería decirle nada.

Mientras tanto en la parte baja de la casa, justo cuando las chicas se habían perdido de vista, el padre de Ron dejo por un lado el periódico y se acerco a su hijo.

-..¿Y bien, podemos brindar hoy o será la próxima semana?-Le miro seriamente a los ojos. Harry dejo por un lado la trama de la serie y ahora miraba a su amigo y suegro, deseaba saber que le diría Ron a su padre, pues quisiera o no se había acobardado. ¿Pero en que se había acobardado?, ¿Todos en la familia Weasley sabían algo que la castaña no?

-..Bueno, pues…-Comenzó por decir el pelirrojo intentando encontrar la excusa perfecta, intentaba llevar algo acabo y hasta ese momento lo había pospuesto tan solo casi un mes.

-..Se acorvado en el ultimo momento.-Confeso Harry del otro lado mientras reía, y hacia enojar a Ron.

-..Claro que no, simplemente creo que en Navidad será más romántico.-Se defendió el pelirrojo.

-..Bien, pero tenia entendido que esta comida era para….-Dijo Arthur divertido.

-..Si lo se, lo dije, pero… No es tan fácil esta bien.-Ron no entendía como podía ser el único en no lograr lo que quería. Sin duda parecía fácil, pero al momento de estar ahí intentando decirlo, las palabras parecían desaparecer de su memoria. Por eso es que había optado por el regalo.

-… ¿Quieres saber como se llamara?- Le decía Ginny a Hermione aun en la planta alta de la casa, mientras la pelirroja se tocaba el vientre.

-..¿Lograron llegar a aun acuerdo?-Pregunto la castaña.

-..Claro, anoche.-Dijo la pelirroja mientras parecía sonreír algo coqueta, como si recordara algo, algo bastante bueno que hubiera pasado la noche anterior.-…Es que me convenció, llego con un ramo de rosas, hermosas rosas rojas, hizo la cena, en fin, fue una noche mágica.-Le confeso después de un rato a su amiga.

-..Ginny no creo que necesite saber cuando tu y Harry pues, tú sabes.-Le dijo bromeando, después volvió a hablar y esta vez le regaño.-..Además estas embarazada...

-..En serio, no me había dado cuenta.-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-..Me refiero a que darás a luz muy pronto, no deberían hacerlo.

-..Hermione, de verdad te le negarías a Ron, si llegara una noche, con un ramo de hermosos claveles rojos, preparara la cena y además de todo eso, fuera – jamás creí que pensaría de mi hermano así pero – tu sabes, tierno, amoroso… Y además fuera casi o mejor que la primera vez.

-..No supongo que no, pero no estamos hablando de eso.

-..Bien, bien… Creo que Sirius no es tan malo después de todo.

-..Estonces se llamara Sirius.-Estaba algo confundida, hasta donde recordaba su amiga deseaba que su primer hijo llevara el nombre de Harry además del nombre del padre de este. "James"

-..No exactamente, su segundo nombre será Sirius. ¿Creías que no iba a ganar?, jajaja…-Le dijo después provocando que la castaña sonriera.

Después de 10 minutos ya estaban todos listos para la comida, aun que al inicio fue como todas las reuniones en la familia Weasley, con preguntas sobre el trabajo, la familia, y algunas cosas extras, la charla se perdió un poco casi al final.

Arthur se había levantado de la mesa y había sacado copas, después de servir lo que parecía whisky de fuego a todos en la mesa – excepto Ginny por el embarazo le dio un poco de jugo – se sentó mientras Ron parecía preocupado y hacia gestos con la cara como diciendo a su padre que no se atreviera, ¿Atreviera a que?, Hermione por el otro lado tomaba toda la situación bastante graciosa.

-..Vamos a brindar… Por…-Comenzó a decir Arthur haciendo molestar a su hijo, entonces antes de que continuara, Harry le tomo la palabra, ayudándole a enojar aun mas a Ron, ¡Claro si es que eso era posible!

-..Por la familia, que... Muy pronto se volverá mas grande.-Dijo Harry del otro lado de la mesa mientras con una mano levantaba la copa y con la otra libre tomaba la mano de Ginny. Esta lo imito y le sonrío a su hermano, quien solo deseaba que no continuaran con su actuación.

¿Qué parte de que no era fácil, además de que el lo haría, no entendían?, ¿Pero que era lo que le preocupaba al pelirrojo?

Molly que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada hablo ayudando un poco a su hijo, que sin duda parecía a punto de estallar.

-..Bueno, bueno… ¿Ustedes tenían algo que decirnos no es así?-Se dirigió a hacia su hija y yerno.

-..Si, bueno después de pensarlo bastante

-.. Llegamos a la conclusión de que...

Comenzó a decir Ginny, para después Harry terminar sus palabras.

-… ¡Quieren decirlo de una vez!-Le dijo Molly divertida, estaban causando bastante misterio.

-..Bueno, aun que al principio no estaba de acuerdo, Harry me convenció anoche y…-Comenzó por decir la pelirroja mientras le sonreía a su esposo, que aun continuaba tomándole de la mano.

-..Su primer nombre será James, siguiendo la tradición de los nombres de los padres, y bueno…-Se quedo callado mientras tragaba saliva y miraba a su esposa…-Sirius, el fue como un padre para mi, así que…

-..Queremos recordarle así, de esa forma.-Dijo Ginny mientras le tocaba el rostro a su esposo quien sonrío.

-..Arthur, se que tu estabas entusiasmado con que llevara tu nombre pero bueno, tienes a Ron para eso…-Dijo Harry después serio, pero entonces bromeo mientras Arthur sonreía y Ron parecía molesto de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenían que molestarlo de nuevo?

-..Bueno, pues solo espero que se de prisa.-Respondió Arthur rápidamente.

Todos en la mesa rieron, hasta Hermione que no vio nada de malo en el comentario pero Ron, fue distinto el parecía bastante molesto, por lo menos eso se noto cuando se despidió de su padre.

-..No voy a olvidarlo, y lo digo en serio…-Le dijo en un tono que jamás creyó que pudiera usar con el.

-..Solo fue una broma, ya veraz que en una semana se te olvida y hasta lo ves gracioso.-Se defendió el hombre aun con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.-…Solo son los nervios, yo estaba igual.-Le confeso después a su esposa cuando todos se habían ido.

Harry y Ginny se habían ido primero, pues este tenia que llevar a la pelirroja al medico, era su ultima revisión pues en poco tiempo daba a luz, y el que quería ver por ultima vez, aun que fuera por la pantalla del monitor a su hijo, aun que estaba seguro que en menos de dos semanas lo tendría en sus brazos.

Ron y Hermione se fueron directo al Ministerio, pues la chica aun tenia trabajo que hacer y si la idea de Ron era que la chica se quedara con el toda la noche entera pues tendría que terminar muy temprano todos sus deberes en el trabajo, así que en cuanto la dejo en la puerta de su oficina no perdió tiempo.

-..Fue una comida algo extraña, pero sin duda me divertí bastante.-Le confeso la castaña al momento de acercarse a su escritorio.

-..¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche?-Le pregunto rápidamente justo cuando habían pasado la puerta de la oficina de la castaña.

-..Claro.-Le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Después de despedirse de su novia como debía, besándola y dejándola con ganas de que la hora de salida llegara rápido y así estar juntos, se topo con cierta morena mientras esperaba el elevador. Mientras tanto Hermione los observaba desde lejos.

-..Ronnie…-La voz de Paola era algo seductora y coqueta mas de lo normal, le sonrío mientras se acercaba a el.

-..Paola…-Le dijo muy formal intentando no mirarla y alejándose de ella pues sabia que Hermione estaba observando.

-… ¿Qué te pasa?, estas algo distante.-Le dijo la mujer aun mas coqueta, notando que la castaña los observaba bastante preocupada.

-..No se de que hablas, solo te trato como a una compañera de trabajo.-Le dijo de nuevo evitando cualquier contacto con ella, que le comprometiera y le arruinara su relación con Hermione.

-..¡Vamos Ron!, ¿No me digas que ya olvidaste lo de la otra noche?, por que yo no he logrado borrarlo de mi mente.-Le dijo después haciendo molestar al pelirrojo. Fue un alivió para el chico que nadie estuviera por ahí y los escuchara y mas que su novia estuviera bastante lejos y solo pudiera verlos.

-..No paso nada, entiendes… Olvídalo, por que no paso nada. Entre tu y yo, jamás pasara nada.-Le dijo después mientras la tomaba de forma algo brusca haciendo que la chica quitara toda esa actitud seductora y ahora temiera por su vida.

-..¡Esta bien!, solo fue un chiste.-Le dijo después nerviosa.

-..Pues mas te vale… ¡Ah!, y si se te ocurre decir algo, en especial a Hermione, no te gustara tenerme de enemigo.-Le dijo después provocando miedo en Paola, del otro lado la castaña parecía algo sorprendida de la reacción de su novio, el no era de maltratar a los mujeres aun que Reid se lo merecía.

Deseaba saber que era lo que pasaba. Casi al instante el elevador se abrió y Ron entro en el, Paola del otro lado, aun sobándose las muñecas pues el pelirrojo la había tomado con firmeza, solo se giro y se perdió entre la multitud que pasaba.

Hermione estaba intrigada con lo que había pasado, ¿Qué le había dicho Reid a su novio para que este se pusiera así?, sin duda debía ser algo malo. Ya a la hora de la salida y con las preguntas aun dentro de su cabeza no se percato cuando Ron llego por ella, solo se dio cuenta cuando este le abrazo y le beso en el cuello.

-..Ron no te escuche llegar.-Le dijo mientras intentaba olvidar todo y se giraba para mirarlo de frente. Este le sonrío ampliamente y después le dio un beso en los labios.

-..Por que no me sorprende.-Le dijo este algo coqueto, la tomo de las manos.-… ¿Nos vamos?-Pregunto después de un rato.

Cuando por fin llegaron al departamento del chico, fue como casi siempre era, en la puerta Ralf el portero los saludo como siempre lo hacia, y después los vecinos del chico, el ambiente en ese lugar era bastante agradable, sin duda le trataban como si fuera una clase de reina y que todo el mundo conocía, bueno no era para menos la chica pasaba por lo menos dos veces a la semana en ese departamento que ya se había acostumbrado a ella.

Cuando ya se encontraban dentro del lugar, la chimenea se encendió casi al instante, en la cocina, la cena parecía estar casi lista en el horno, sin duda Ron había estado algo ocupado durante el resto de la tarde. Además había terminado de decorar la casa de forma Navideña, un gran árbol en la esquina iluminaba el lugar, había algunos muérdagos por la casa, quien sin duda el chico usaría de excusa para besarla.

-..¿Y que quieres hacer primero, ver televisión, cenar, o el postre?-Le dijo el chico mientras le quitaba el abrigo después la tomo de la cintura mientras le hablaba coquetamente para después besarle el cuello. Esta sonrío un poco, parecía que Ron solo pensaba en "eso", después le aparto amablemente.

-..Puedo tomar un baño-Le dijo mirándole a los ojos, mientras notaba que este no deseaba dejarla ir tan rápido. Pero la forma en la que la chica lo miraba le daba la idea al chico de que le repondría con creces el apartarse en ese momento.

-..Claro, es tu casa…-Le murmuro mientras le tomaba de las manos y le besaba dulcemente en la mejilla. Las palabras del chico no eran solo un comentario, había intentando muchas veces que la chica se mudara con el, pero hasta el momento ella no parecía muy convencida del todo. Aun que el chico aun guardaba la esperanza de que esta cambiara de parecer y entonces comenzara año nuevo con la chica viviendo en el mismo techo y tal vez una sorpresa mas. Aun que bueno para Ron no había prisa, o por lo menos eso mostraba, pues intentaba no presionar a su novia a vivir juntos, pero en lo que sin duda se esmeraba era para pasar algunas noches los dos juntos.

Mientras la miraba partir hacia el baño algo coqueta, el chico suspiro y después continúo con la cena, su especialidad era la pasta, y lo acompañaba bastante bien con vino tinto. Que sin duda hacia el ambiente bastante romántico entre su novia y el. Casi 15 minutos después la chica apareció en la sala, con una pijama de pantalón y blusa de botones al frente así como de manga larga hasta la muñeca, la tela era de seda que sin duda ponía algo ansioso a Ron de solo verla, pues se le pegaba bastante bien al cuerpo y mostraba su delgada pero bien formada figura. Llego con el cabello un poco húmedo, y se recostó junto a Ron en el sofá, el chico estaba recostado mirando la televisión, cuando vio a su novia asomarse por entre el pasillo y después de sonreírle se acomodo en sus brazos mientras terminaba de ver una película de amor y comedia de acuerdo con la época.

Pero entonces cuando la chica se acurruco entre sus brazos no pudieron evitar comenzar a besarse, las cosas aun que en un inicio fueron calmadas, después de algunos minutos se volvieron algo apasionadas, como siempre lo eran entre ellos y esas noches juntos. En algo estaba de acuerdo Hermione con Ron, el a ver salido con Lavander en la época escolar y de alguna manera estar todo el día pegados besándose, le había dejado al chico bastante experiencia en ese terreno, pues con un solo beso del chico, hacia que las piernas de la castaña temblaran ligeramente.

Lentamente Ron comenzó a desvestir a la chica, comenzó por desabotonar la parte de arriba del pijama, mientras le besaba el cuello bastante seductor, la chica hablo de algo bastante inconveniente por lo menos lo era para la situación en la que estaban. Pero bueno ella aun tenía aquella duda que se había apoderado de su mente unas horas atrás.

-..Ron…-Murmuro la chica mientras sentía los dulces besos de su novio pasar de su cuello hasta sus hombros mientras sentía que el pijama le era despojado del cuerpo. El chico no hablo solo hizo un sonido parecía a "aja", mientras parecía bastante concentrado en lo que hacia.-… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-De nuevo el chico hizo el sonido mientras volvía a subir y ahora le besaba el cuello provocando que la piel de la chica se erizara por completo.-… ¿De que hablan tu y Reid esta tarde?-Le dijo después de un rato.

Entonces sintió que Ron dejo su tarea de besarla y le miro a los ojos algo serio, después sonrío coquetamente al momento que hablaba.

-..Amor, en serio quieres discutir eso, en vez de…-Dijo bromeando y preocupado de que la castaña estuviera pensando en otras cosas que no fueran el, en ese momento.

-..Es que…-Comenzó a decir mientras notaba que Ron se levantaba del sofá, y le miraba desde la chimenea.-…No lo se, tu reacción fue algo extraña, quiero decir, nunca te había visto así, por lo menos no actuar de esa forma con una mujer.-Le dijo después algo apenada y hasta preocupada.

-..Mira, ella, bueno tú sabes como es ¿no?, siempre intenta conquistar a todos en la oficina, y bueno ella intento… Digamos que la rechace, y si; necesitaba ser brusco para que entendiera que, la única mujer que me importa eres tu.-Le dijo primero lentamente, después haciendo algunas pausas, para después acercarse a la chica y tomarle el rostro.

-..¿En serio?-La chica sonrío ampliamente, mientras se mordía el labio, el chico asistió. Entonces la chica se le acerco y lo beso, después de un rato le quito la camisa y comenzaron de nuevo en donde parecía se habían quedado. Las noches con Ron siempre eran iguales, cenaban juntos, y hacían el amor deliciosamente, ambos quedaban exhaustos y después se dormían profundamente, sin duda la mejor forma de terminar un día de arduo trabajo.

Claro que alguna veces, hacían el amor antes de cenar, como esa noche, pero aun así siempre terminaban durmiendo junto al otro. Hermione tenía una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ron, mientras este parecía despierto y algo preocupado.

Si había algo que odiaba era mentirle a la castaña, pero sentía que debía hacerlo por su propio bien, la verdad era que entre Reid y Ron si había pasado algo, algo que sin duda podría tal vez destrozar su relación, pues la chica confiaba demasiado en el y este le había "engañado" con Paola.

_**--- Flash Back --- **_

Era el cumpleaños de Hermione, y Ron como todo buen novio la había llevado a cenar, y ahora disfrutaban de una noche romántica en el departamento del chico, que había comprado solo unos días atrás, el pelirrojo se había esmerado esa vez, había champán recién abierta sobre la mesa, un tazón de enormes fresas, la iluminación de la chimenea daba una luz tenue color entre dorado por toda la casa, no habían ni comenzado a besarse cuando la chica tubo que irse rápidamente.

-..Ron, espera, yo... Tengo que irme.-Le dijo de la nada mientras se apartaba de el, ambos estaban recostados sobre la alfombra de la sala junto a la chimenea mientras ya comenzaban a desnudarse mutuamente.

-..¿Que, pero si apenas son las 9?-Le dijo Ron, prácticamente acaba de llegar, como para irse tan rápido, además ella solía quedarse todo al noche.

-..Lo se, pero mis abuelos están en la ciudad, y bueno para ellos soy aun su niña, no pueden enterarse de que a veces duermo con mi novio.-Le dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo.

-..Pues a tus padres no parece importarles.-No parecía muy convencido con las palabras de su novia.

-..Si pero son distintos, mis abuelos son chapados a la antigua, para ellos, no debe a ver sexo, hasta casarnos, y las únicas veces que lo haríamos seria para tener hijos y hasta ahí.

-..Es broma verdad-Le dijo el chico rápidamente, no podía creer que hubiera gente así, en el siglo XXI

-..Vez que me este riendo.-Le pregunto la otra seria. Entonces el chico entendió.

-..Bien, pero déjame llevarte.-Le dijo después mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-..Bien antes que nada, no hagas bromas tontas, no les agrada, y no les digas que eres mago, ellos no saben nada y…-Comenzó a decir la castaña justo cuando llegaron a las puertas del jardín de la casa.

-…Tranquila, no te voy a avergonzar.-Le dijo este rápidamente regalándole una sonrisa, que de alguna manera tranquilizo a su novia.

Al momento de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió casi de inmediato, la madre de Hermione había atendido el llamado, y saludo a Ron, al mismo tiempo que este le devolvía el saludo.

-¡Buenas noches!-Se escucho mientras Hermione y Ron tomándose de las manos entraban a la casa. Casi de inmediato el chico vio a los abuelos de la castaña, y al padre de esta charlando con ellos mientras tomaban un poco de te y galletas, parecía que todo estaban esperando la llegada de la chica.

-..Hermione, ¿Donde estabas?, no es prudente que una muchachita como tu este en la calle a estas horas de la noche.-Dijo de inmediato la abuela de la castaña mientras Ron un poco apenado tragaba saliva.-... ¿Y quien es este joven?-Dijo después mirando al chico como si no le agradara.

-..Es mi novio, abuela.-Murmuro la castaña rápidamente, después hizo un ruido para que Ron se presentara.

-Ron Weasley. ¡Lo siento!, es mi culpa, lleve a cenar a Hermione y perdimos la noción del tiempo.-Dijo el chico después, mientras extendía su mano para ser amable y aclaraba las cosas.

-..Oh...-Fue lo único que dijeron los abuelos de la castaña al mismo tiempo que se miraban y parecían decirse "_Sobre el_". Pues después de esa mirada algo extraña comenzaron a interrogar al chico.

-..Y... Ron, ¿Desde cuando eres novio de nuestra nieta?-Preguntó el abuelo que tenia la finta de haber estado en ejercito.

-..Bueno, creo que 6 años, pero en realidad somos amigos desde los 11 años.

-..Ah... ¿Y en que trabajas?-Ahora fue la mujer la que preguntó.

-..Pues...-Le era un poco difícil el decirle sin revelar que era mago...-Trabajo para el Gobierno, los casos que nadie más quiere los hago yo.-En teoría era cierto.

-..Wow, deben pagarte muy bien ¿no?-Sorprendió al hombre.

-..Pues nunca me ha gustado ser presumido, pero si digamos que es un trabajo bien pagado.

-..¿Y vives con tus padres?-Preguntó la mujer.

-..No, me mude hace poco, a una zona mas cercana al trabajo.

-..Ron se mudo a los departamentos de la zona centro de Londres.-Dijo el padre de la castaña ayudando un poco al chico. El abuelo de la chica – padre de la Señora Granger – le miro algo bastante asombrado pues sin duda no era cualquier chico, se podría decir que era un buen partido para la castaña.

-..En serio...-Parecía sorprendido...-Siempre quise vivir ahí, pero bueno ese lugar es algo exclusivo.-Le respondió casi de inmediato, parecía que comenzaba a ganarse a los abuelos de la chica.

-..Bueno, se podría decir que conozco a las personas adecuadas para vivir ahí.-Bromeo Ron, haciendo que el abuelo de su novia también sonreirá. Hermione del otro lado parecía más relajada.

-..Claro, claro, trabajas para el Gobierno, debes ser un fuerte funcionario junto al Ministro ¿no?-Le dijo el hombre, después de un rato los únicos que hablaban eran Ron y el hombre.

-..Si, se podría decir que, es amigo de la familia.-El no había dicho cual Ministro. Después de un rato comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, y casi 15 minutos después Ron se retiro de la casa, además ya había causado una buena impresión, no quería arruinarla quedándose de mas, cosa que hacia muy a menudo.

-..Creo que les agradaste bastante-Le dijo la chica aun parada en el umbral de la puerta mientras le miraba con una sonrisa, y este desde afuera le miraba coquetamente.

-..Te dije que iban a dorarme.-Bromeo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para besarla como solía hacerlo.

-..No, nos están viendo.-Le dijo la chica mientras algo sonrojada se alejaba del chico, aun que por dentro deseba besarlo.

-..Lo siento, es que es raro… ¿Y cuanto tiempo van a estar aquí?-Se disculpo mientras la soltaba, después pregunto para saber cuanto tiempo tendría que actuar de esa forma.

-..30 días.-Le dijo apenada.

-..¿Quieres decir que no te veré hasta….?-No fue necesario terminar la frase.

-..Si. Lo siento, pero no creo que pueda pararme por el departamento. Por lo menos no hasta que se vayan.-Le dijo la chica después. Se sentía mal por su novio, casi en primer lugar este se había mudado de sus padres para a estar a solas con ella y hora no podían estar así.

-..Pero… Esta, bien no importa.-Le respondió algo triste.-¡Buenas noches!.-Le dijo después mientras la chica le daba un breve beso en los labios después se fue de ahí con la cabeza agachada.

Casi una hora después el chico estaba en el Caldero Chorreante, tomando un trago necesitaba calmarse habían sido muchas cosas para esa noche, primero había celebrado el cumpleaños de la castaña y su plan de la noche perfecta se había venido abajo, y después no podría verla en un casi un mes. Necesitaba desesperadamente ese trago que ahora disfrutaba y que de alguna forma hacia que se calmaran sus ansias. El no era adicto al alcohol pero solo por esa noche le hacia olvidar las cosas.

Pero entonces mientras disfrutaba de su primer trago, además de sorbo de esa noche, una voz conocida se acerco a el.

-..Ron, Weasley. ¿Qué haces aquí?-La voz de Paola Reid se acerco a su oído, al parecer la mujer estaba ahí acompañada de un caballero que hasta ese momento ya parecía algo borracho.

-..Pues, solo de paso.-Le contesto este mientras la mujer se sentaba junto a el.

-..¿Y tu novia?-Pregunto esta después de un rato, el chico parecía estar solo.

-..En su casa.

-..¿Se pelearon?-Pregunto esperanzada. La verdad era que el pelirrojo le gustaba desde un tiempo atrás, pero estaba segura que este jamás le haría caso pues sin duda se notaba el amor que le tenia a la castaña. Y ahora verle ahí solo, tomando un trago, sin duda significaba una sola cosa para la chica, la pareja feliz había tenido problemas y ahora el chico estaba soltero.

-..No, es que sus abuelos están en la ciudad y yo no puedo verla, por lo menos no como desearía.

-..Oh, lo siento.

-..Si… Creo que tu acompañante ya se durmió.-Dijo el chico después mientras le miraba brevemente, después al rubio que estaba detrás de la chica y que al parecer ya había tomado bastante y ahora descansaba, aun que en realidad se había quedado dormido sobre la tarima del bar.

-..Si, creo que no esta acostumbrado a tomar tanto…-Dijo la chica bromeando al ver al rubio con el rostro contra la mesa del lugar.

Después de un rato ambos se pusieron a platicar. Ron ya hasta había olvidado la razón por la cual estaba ahí, y la chica a su acompañante. Lo siguiente que paso fue algo bastante extraño, quien sabe cuando habían comenzado y el por que, pero ahora estaban en el departamento del chico y ambos se estaban besando bastante apasionados, posiblemente bajo el efecto del alcohol, pero sin duda estaban concientes de lo que hacían y que ninguno de los dos eran sus respectivas parejas. Ron la desvestía e imaginaba que era Hermione, que no se percato de lo que hacia, Paola por su parte solo respondía a lo que pasaba.

Ya ambos estaban desnudos, y a punto de consumir el acto sexual cuando, el teléfono de Ron sonó y pareció sacarlo del trance en el que estaba, le hizo reaccionar y se separo de inmediato de Paola, la mujer por el otro lado le miro algo extrañada, ¿Qué había echo para que este se alejara así?

El teléfono seguía sonando cada vez más.

-..No vas a contestar.-Preguntó la chica, mientras se cubría con las sabanas de la cama. Ron tragando saliva descolgó el teléfono y algo nervioso contesto.

-..¿Hola?-Dijo el chico.

-..Ron, pensé que no estabas en casa, ¿Te desperté?-La voz de Hermione le hizo sentir mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía, no recordaba como había llegado ahí con Reid ni mucho menos por que se estaban besando así, y esta estaba desnuda sobre su cama.

Si no hubiera sido por la llamada de la castaña entonces le había engañado con Reid. Era algo extraño que no sabia explicar ni mucho menos, agradecer. Era como si el destino le hubiera ayudado. ¿Por qué no le había ayudado antes a no llevar a Reid a su departamento?

-..Eh... Si...-Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y se iba de ahí, necesitaba aclarar lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho lo que hubiera pasado, y para eso no podía estar en la misma habitación donde Reid estaba. Pues eso le hacia sentir mas culpa.

-..Yo, quería darte las buenas noches...-Le dijo la chica después...-Y bueno quería agradecerte por lo de esta noche, no solo la cena y lo de tu departamento, si no por lo de mis abuelos, dicen que eres un chico increíble y que no sea tan tonta y que me quede contigo. Pero eso ya lo sabía, en fin, solo quería saber si estarás libre mañana, es que mis padres se llevaran a mis abuelos y pues... Yo quiero agradecerte de forma especial lo de hoy, en tu casa.-Le dijo la chica después algo coqueta y alegrándole la noche al chico. A este de inmediato se le olvido por completo lo que había echo después de llevar a Hermione a su casa.

-..Claro, yo te busco.-Le dijo el chico sonriendo.

-..Te amo.-Le dijo la chica justo antes de colgar. El chico sonrió unos segundos hasta que recordó lo que había pasado, aun tenia a Paola en la recamara y ambos aun estaban desnudos.

Y las palabras de Hermione le llegaban directo al corazón, ella no tenia idea de lo que el chico hacia cuando no estaba cerca, se sentía como basura por lo que le hacia a su novia, pues quisiera o no había sido débil, y aun mas cobarde al no decirle nada a la chica.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación del chico al final del pasillo, se abrió y Paola ya vestida salio de ahí, se acerco a Ron, que estaba en la sala, y le hablo algo tímida.

-..Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.-Le dijo la chica.

-..Paola...-Le llamo pero la chica le interrumpió.

-..Descuida, no diré nada, solo nos dejamos llevar por los tragos, no pasa nada...-Le contesto, quitándole un gran peso al chico.

_**---Fin Flash Back--- **_

Aun que no había pasado nada, sabia que de todas formas la había engañado, pues prácticamente de no ser por aquella llamada a esas horas de la noche, entonces el acto si se habría llevado a cabo, y aun que ya había pasado bastante tiempo, de vez en cuando como esa noche recordaba lo que pasaba. Además Reid siempre bromeaba con el, aun que estaba seguro de que ella cumplía su palabra de no decir nada, pues si lo hubiera querido, ya le habría contado a Hermione y así arruinarle su relación.

Y lo que había pasado esa tarde, el tratarla de esa forma, era su reacción al miedo que tenia desde entonces, ¿Qué pasaba si Hermione se enteraba?, ¿Le perdonaría, aun que prácticamente no había pasado nada entre ellos dos?, pero aun así había cedido y cayo en los encantos de Paola, ¿El que no estuviera conciente y no recordara, le daba clemencia con su novia? Eran las dudas que tenía el chico, por la misma razón, no había dicho nada antes.

Entonces mientras pensaba en eso, la voz de Hermione lo hizo volver de nuevo. Al parecer la chica se había despertado y se dio cuenta que este, tenía la mirada fija y parecía preocupado.

-..¡Hey!.-Le dijo mientras se movía entre sus brazos. Este solo parpadeo mientras intentaba quitar aquella mirada que sabía lo delataría.

-..¡Hey!.-Le contesto este mientras se acomodaba en la cama y quedaban frente a frente.

-..¿Estas bien?-Pregunto la chica después de un rato.

-..Si, es solo que, tengo un día algo cansado mañana así que, solo estoy pensando.-Le dijo mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-..Oh.-Le dijo la chica mientras le tocaba el rostro y hacia que el chico pareciera olvidar todo, hasta que volvió a hablar la castaña.-Yo… Quería, darte las gracias por lo de esta tarde… Sabes, siempre he tengo miedo de que Reid intente separarnos y que tu o ella, no lo se, que pase algo… Pero bueno, me queda más que claro que no va a pasar nada.

-..Exacto, nada…-Le dijo el chico, le mentía de nuevo, era su oportunidad para decirle que había pasado una pequeñez, pero que el la amaba, y se acobardaba de nuevo, Harry tenia razón siempre se echaba para atrás.

-..Te amo…-La chica por su parte solo sonrío y le dio un beso en los labios, después se acomodo de nuevo en sus brazos y se quedo profundamente dormida.

De nuevo la culpa, la sensación de sentirse como basura se apoderaba del chico, pero estaba seguro de algo, era mejor olvidar aquella noche, por que de ahora en adelante lo único que debía importarle era la castaña y su futuro con ella, por que la amaba a ella. Y deseando que jamás lo supiera se quedo dormido junto a su novia. Soñando con aquel futuro no muy lejano.

_**A la mañana siguiente **_

Llevo a Hermione al trabajo como siempre, se despidió de ella como siempre, había echo todo como siempre lo hacia, pero su mente no parecía conectada con su cuerpo, sabia que estaba ahí con ella diciéndole que la amaba y besándola, pero su mente aun parecía recordar y pensar en aquel engaño.

Paso gran parte de ese día como si el tiempo se detuviera para el y no pudiera hacer nada para hacerse presente, era como si supiera que algo iba a pasar y no tenia la intención de detenerlo, era difícil de explicar, pero estaba seguro de que después de esa noche su vida cambiaria por siempre.

-..Solo son nervios, le pasa a cualquiera.-Le decía Arthur a su hijo, intentaba tranquilizarlo, llevaba días así.

-…No creo que todo el mundo tenga el mismo problema que yo.-Fue lo único que dijo antes de que Hermione se apareciera por el despacho de Arthur Weasley.

-..Estoy lista.-Dijo la chica mientras se asomaba.

Ron ya no dijo nada y se fue con la chica de ahí, esa noche la castaña pasaría la noche buena en casa de sus padres, mientras el estaba trabajando, había acomodado la semana de esa manera deseaba tener el 25 libre para poder pasarlo con la chica.

Habían decidido parar por unos minutos en un local por un poco de café, para después llegar por fin a la casa de los padres de la chica, además Ron tenía esa noche guardia; así que antes de partir al trabajo quería pasar unos cuantos minutos con su novia. Y bueno de alguna forma sentía que después de esa noche las cosas serían distintas entre la castaña y el. Era como un presentimiento, pero bueno, el sabía perfectamente el por que, de esa sensación, solo que no creía que fuera necesario – por el momento – el revelar esa información a su novia, por lo menos no esa noche. Aun que claro, no era la única información que el deseaba no relevarle.

-..Ahora vuelvo.-Dijo la chica mientras se iba al baño, Ron se quedo en las mesas del local casi junto al mostrador mientras sentía que sus manos parecían quemarse de lo caliente que estaba el café.

-..Ron.-Esa voz la conocía, Paola se apareció en el lugar.

-..Hola-Dijo el chico mirándole de reojo mientras esta se sentaba en el lugar de Hermione.

-..Yo… Quería decirte que, estaba bromeando, Harry me contó lo de tu y Hermione, felicidades, en serio…

-..Gracias.

-..Sabes… En serio eres un buen chico…Yo de alguna forma me… Estaré loca supongo, pero me enamore de ti.-Hizo que el chico le mirada a los ojos.-Eres distinto a todos, esa noche, tu me hiciste sentir especial, es una lastima, para mi, que estés enamorado de Hermione.-Se le acerco un poco mas.-Habría sido mágico, lo nuestro.-Le beso en los labios por instinto, como una forma de agradecerle. El chico de alguna manera la siguió, volvía a sentir como si fuera la castaña, como aquella noche.

-..Ron.-La voz de Hermione los hizo separarse. La chica estaba de pie mirándolos no podía creer lo que había visto, pero se habían besado, ambos, y eso le dolía bastante.

-..Hermione yo….-Pero no le deje terminar por que salio de ahí, y en la primera oportunidad que tubo se desaprecio de ahí.

-..¿Se fue?-Pregunto Paola cuando se acerco al pelirrojo, que aun estaba en la puerta del local. La mayor parte de las personas que estaban esa noche ahí, los miraban.

-..Si.-Dijo Ron, con la mirada perdida, intentaba pensar en donde podría estar.

-..Lo siento, no sabia que estaba ahí. Todo esto es mi culpa.

-..Es de ambos.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba y la buscaba.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**¿Qué pasara ahora, Hermione le perdonara, Ron le dirá lo que paso?, pero sobre todo, ¿Qué tiene ese regalo?, se despide una servidora – Paola Prieto – Nos leemos después, "Lo que todo comienza como un sueño, termina como un fic" ese es mi lema. Visiten mi Myspaces -- h t t p : / / m y s p a c e . c o m / p a o l a _ p r i e t o va todo junto heee **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas del autor: **__No se si en San Mungo haya elevadores, pero lo necesito para este capitulo. Escuchar con la canción "Llegaste tú de Jesse y Joy" _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Si tuvieras una oportunidad para regresar el tiempo, ¿Qué harías de nuevo?, para Ron Weasley era fácil, solo debía lograr que sus planes funcionaran como debieron ser desde un inicio, la ultima navidad había sido todo un desastre, en una simple noche había perdido todo, el amor de aquella chica con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, aquel trabajo que le daba la oportunidad de ser alguien para la sociedad mágica, y por el cual había luchado tanto.

Todo lo había perdido para siempre, y en ese momento mientras subía al avión que lo llevaría a America, sin regreso a Londres, sentía que todo era lejano, que jamás volvería a ser el de antes.

_Hundida yo estaba, ahogada en soledad, mi corazón lloraba de un vacío total, todo lo intente, por donde quiera te busque, eras tú mi necesidad. _

Ron partió en busca de Hermione casi al minuto de que ella había desparecido del local, no estaba seguro de donde podría estar, pues sin duda destrozada como estaba, se encontraría en cualquier lugar. La busco en las zonas más cercanas de donde había comenzado toda su pesadilla, el parque que había a casi tres cuadras de aquella cafetería, en donde casualmente le había pedido formalmente que fuera su novia.

_Triste y desolada, ya no pude soportar, mas desesperada, era imposible de estar, todo lo intente, por donde quiera te busque, eras tú mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y… _

Hermione por su parte se había aparecido a casi dos ciudad de donde se encontraba, en un pueblo algo lejano en donde estaba segura nadie la encontraría, sobre todo Ron, no estaba segura de lo que había visto, pero sin duda el pelirrojo se había besado con Paola.

Las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, y el llanto se apodero de ella de inmediato, Ron le había mentido casi todo ese tiempo, le decía que no tenia de que preocuparse, pero los habían visto tan amistosos esa noche, que sin duda le habían visto la cara todo ese tiempo.

Se sentó en una de las bancas que había en aquel parque casi junto a la iglesia del pueblo, entonces escucho como una pareja de enamorados caminaban cerca de ella, y comenzaban a besarse, el chico le juraba amor eterno mientras le pedía que se casara con ella para después entregarle un anillo, o eso parecía ya que el chico se había arrodillado.

_Llegaste tú y todo cambio, llegaste tu y la esperanza triunfo, llegaste tu, volvía nacer. _

Recordó los buenos momentos que había pasado con el pelirrojo, pero de alguna manera eran opacados por lo que había pasado esa noche. Se quito las lágrimas del rostro y se fue a casa.

Ron por su parte después de casi 10 minutos de buscarla por el parque, se dio cuenta de que la chica no estaría ahí, y que lo mas lógico, dado la hora que era, es que estaría en casa de sus padres lista para la Noche Buena, aun que esa noche no había sido tan buena después de todo.

Hermione tomo el valor suficiente para llegar a casa y tener la tranquilidad de convivir con sus padres, que estos jamás se dieran cuenta de que lo había pasado, pero justo cuando apareció a casi una cuadra de distancia, vio una cabellera pelirroja mirándole fijamente desde el final de la calle. Se apresuro el paso y este lo hizo también.

-..Hermione.-Le decía una vez que se le acerco lo suficiente.

-..Aléjate de mi.-Le advirtió mientras sacaba su varita, estaba segura de que Ron era mejor que ella en algunos hechizos de defensa pero también sabía que el no le haría daño, aun que claro, ya le había echo daño de otra forma.

-..Por favor, puedo explicar lo que paso.-Le dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás dejándole libre el camino a la chica para que llegara al jardín de la casa.

-..Sabes, no quiero escucharlo, por que de seguro son más mentiras, ¿Dime en que más me mentiste, he?, de seguro en que me amabas, ¡¿Solo lo decías para tenerme en tu cama cada vez que a ti se te antojaba?! Te felicito; lo lograste.-Le grito en medio de la calle sin importarle que sus padres o vecinos pudieran enterarse, después comenzó a soltar el llanto de nuevo, mientras Ron lloraba también.

-..Yo te amo, lo juro, es solo que…-Intento acercarse.

-… ¿Qué?, soy tan mala que prefieres buscarte otras alternativas.-Le gritaba cada vez mas fuerte mientras se acercaba mas a la puerta.

-..No, no es eso, por favor déjame explicarte, si me escucharas un minuto-Le dijo mientras notaba que ya todas las puertas del lugar se abrían y miraban en especial los padres de la castaña.

-..Hermione entra a la casa.-El padre de la chica le miro desde la puerta, y la chica paso de largo, Ron intento seguirla pero el Señor Granger lo detuvo.-...Ronald, vete, lo digo en serio, no me querrás ver molesto.-No estaba seguro de que había pasado, pero por las palabras de su hija no había sido una tonta riña de novios.

-..Es que yo…-Intento explicarle pero el hombre lo miro bastante molesto.

-..Vete.-Le dijo de nuevo.

El chico no tuvo otra opción más que salir de ahí. La castaña en su lugar entro rápidamente a la casa y subió a toda prisa a su habitación, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, no quería hablar con nadie, no deseaba que sus padres le hicieran preguntas, no quería recordar el engaño, además ahora buscaba saber en que otra cosa el pelirrojo le habria mentido a lo largo de toda su relación.

¿A caso se habría acostado con alguien más antes que ella?, Lavander era una buena candidata para el puesto, habría salido con ella primero y se podía notar que entre ellos no había límites. Se quedo llorando aun recargada en la puerta mientras su madre le llamaba del otro lado e intentaba entrar y calmar a su hija.

-..¡Quiero estar sola!,-Le grito mientras el llanto se apoderaba de ella por completo. La mujer no tuvo más opción más que dejarla, además conocía a su hija, y si estaba molesta no razonaba, era mejor darle su espacio, que se desahogara y se calmara.

La chica que estaba sentada ahora en el suelo con la espalada pegada a la puerta, alzo la mirada y vio aquella fotografía con Ron, cuando eran felices, se levanto molesta por que imagino que en ese momento también le había mentido, tomo la foto y la arrojo contra la pared, mientras el vidrio del portarretratos se rompía en pedazos, después vio aquel diminuto regalo, lo tomo en sus manos y recordando la forma en la que el chico se lo había dado le parecía falso. Así que lo arrojo junto al retrato y sin mirar dejo caer su cabeza contra la almohada para que esta amortiguara su llanto.

_**No muy lejos de ahí... **_

Ginny se estaba arreglando los últimos detalles del pavo de navidad, que cenarían esa noche junto a sus padres y demas familia. Ese año por el embaraza ya avanzado de la pelirroja habían decidido hacer las fiestas en casa de los Potter.

-..Harry date prisa, aun tienes que ir por Andrómeda y Teddy.-Le decía la pelirroja desde la cocina a su esposo.

-..¿Estas segura de que parezco Santa?-Le preguntó Harry al momento de acercarse a la chica. Este llevaba puesto un traje rojo, barba blanca, gorro rojo, pero aun era delgado, y claro usaba las gafas.

-..Bueno, mientras los niños lo crean es suficiente.

-..Por que tengo que vestirme este año he.

-..Por que somos los anfitriones, el año pasado le toco a George.

-..Si y fue gracioso.-Recordando.

-..Exacto.

-..¿Entonces, yo debo ser?-Estaba confundido.

-..Solo intenta gustarles a los niños. Además te dará practica para el próximo año, y...-Mientras se tocaba el vientre como dándole a entender que James tenia que verlo...-Guarda el traje, no se tal vez después de la cuarentena, me guste ser la Señora Claus...-Le dijo coquetéame mientras se acerca a el y lo besaba, entonces escucharon que tocaron la puerta con bastante insistencia.-... ¿Llegarían antes?-Pregunto mientras Harry se acercaba a la puerta.

-..Ron.-Dijo el moreno mientras su amigo parecía llorar.

-..Ginny, necesito tu ayuda, eres la única que puede ayudarme.-Grito mientras entraba a la casa con grandes zancadas.

-..¿De que hablas?

-..Es que… Hermione y yo, pues… Ella no quiere hablar conmigo y…

-..¿Que le hiciste?-Le preguntaron tanto Harry como Ginny al pelirrojo, ¿Por qué siempre creían que el tenia la culpa de todas sus peleas?, aun que claro en esa pelea el era el culpable.

-..Yo…La engañe.-Les confeso después de un largo rato.

-..¿A que te refieres?

-..Me vio besándome con Reid.

-..¿Cuando dices "besándome" te refieres a ella a ti o tú a ella?

-..Ambos

-.¿Que?-Gritaron de nuevo tanto Ginny como Harry.

El chico aun que al principio no deseaba decirlo de alguna manera terminaron sacándole la información.

-..Ron, sabes lo que te haría si fuera Hermione, eres un idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-Le grito Harry molesto.

-..No estaba consiente.-Se defendió.

-..¿Y de verdad crees que eso te va a dar clemencia?-El chico hizo una cara como diciendo, "Dímelo tu"-..¿Por que crees que yo te voy a ayudar?-Le preguntó después la chica mientras le miraba con reproche.

-..Por que eres mi hermana.-Le dijo el otro sonriéndole.

-..Mira, no solo se trata de ayudarte, si fuera cualquier otra cosa, seria fácil, pero en esto, tengo que darle la razón a ella. Soy mujer Ron y si Harry lo hiciera, créeme deseara enfrentarse de nuevo a Voldemort, antes que a mi.

-..Estoy de acuerdo con ella.-Dijo Harry seriamente.

-..Debe a ver una forma en la que ella me perdone y se de cuenta de que la amo.-Hubo un silencio, y entonces el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.-… ¡El regalo, si; eso es!, por que no lo pensé antes, si ella ve el regalo entonces se dará cuenta de que la amo.-Les grito de la nada mientras daba vueltas por toda la sala.

-..Ron, de verdad crees que ella querrá ver ese regalo.-Le dijo Harry intentando que su amigo entrara en razón.

-..Pues tengo que hacer lo que sea para que lo vea.-Y salio de ahí a toda prisa.

-…Harry…-La pelirroja le dijo a su esposo algo asustada, no estaba segura de que pudiera hacer su hermano, además temía por su vida pues estaba segura de que Hermione podría lastimarlo. El moreno de lentes solo le dio un beso rápido a la pelirroja y salio de ahí casi chocando con la familia Weasley que acaba de llegar al lugar.

-..¿Que pasa?, Tu padre casi atropello a Ron con el coche, y Harry casi choca conmigo.

-..Es una larga historia mama, te la cuento en la cocina.-Le dijo la chica a Molly…-Papa, te importaría ir por Andrómeda y Teddy, creo que Harry tardara bastante.-Después se dirigió a su padre que acaba de cruzar la puerta.

-…Ron tienes que tranquilizarte...-Le decía Harry al pelirrojo cuando ya ambos de habían aparecido a una cuadra de la casa de Hermione.

-..No entiendes es mi vida, mi futuro el que esta en juego, ¿Dime que harías en mi lugar?

-..Para empezar jamás me habría relacionado con Reid. Pero lo echo, echo esta… Ron ya es casi la hora de tu guardia, será mejor que te vayas, a menos que quieras perder tu trabajo.

-..No me importa, lo único que quiero es a Hermione. ¡Por favor ayúdame!, solo dile que la amo, y que jamás quise a hacerle daño, y que, vea ese regalo.-En ese momento la puerta de la casa de Hermione se abrió, y la madre de la chica se asomo. No hizo falta que la mujer hablara.

-..¡Buenas noches!.-Murmuraron ambos chicos, Ron bastante apenada pero a la vez esperanzado, era como si ella fuera a ayudarle.

-..Señora Granger... Yo, mire, no se que le abra dicho Hermione pero.. Yo la amo en serio, lo ultimo que querría, seria hacerle daño.-Era lo único que se le ocurría decir.

-..Ronald, ella no quiere hablar de lo que paso.-Dejándole claro que si iba a hablar tenia que ser sincero.

-..Mire, yo he cometido errores en estos últimos días, pero de verdad me importa su hija, en serio, la amo demasiado, y... Vera, mi relación con ella es seria, yo quiero hacerla mi esposa, y le di el anillo como regalo de navidad, pero creo que aun no lo ve, y yo quiero saber si usted me permite hablar con ella, para explicarle, o... Si usted podría ayudarme con eso, que vea el regalo.-Estaba tan desesperado que no le importaba el revelar el contenido del regalo, lo único que quería, - como ya le había dicho a Harry – era Hermione, y su futuro con ella.

-..Ron vamonos.-Le dijo Harry del otro lado evitando que el chico continuara con eso.

-..Mire, yo, prometo que no volverá a molestarla, pero por favor, necesito que me prometa que ella vera el regalo.

-..No puedo prometerte eso.

-..¡Por favor!, solo ayúdeme.-Le suplico con el llanto.

-..Lo intentare.-Le dijo la mujer no soportaba ver al pelirrojo así.

-..¡Buenas noches!.-Dijo Harry mientras tomaba a su amigo a la fuerza y se lo llevaba de ahí.

-..¿De verdad crees que ella me ayude?-Pregunto el pelirrojo cuando ya ambos estaban lejos de la casa de la familia Granger

-..No lo se Ron, yo... No lo se.-No estaba seguro de que decirle a su amigo, podría que la mujer no le ayudara, al enterarse de que lo había pasado, pero claro que Hermione no sabia que Ron había estado apunto de acostarse con Reid, así que solo tenia sospechas. En ese momento sonó el teléfono del moreno de lentes.- ¿Diga?

-..Harry, dime que puedes estar en San Mungo en 5 minutos.-La voz de Ginny parecía agitada.

-... ¿Por que, estas bien?-Pregunto el otro algo asustado.

-..Creo que, ya va a nacer.-Le dijo la pelirroja mientras soltaba un grito de dolor, después le colgó de golpe.

-..Ron, tenemos que irnos.-Mientras tomaba del brazo al pelirrojo.

-..Creí que quería que me fuera al trabajo-Le dijo el otro sin entender.

-..Si pero, no quiero arriesgarme a que regreses y después obligues a Hermione a ver ese regalo o a quien sabe que otras cosas.-Entonces se quedo callado mientras notaba que Ron parecía idear un plan...-¡Hay no!, ya te di ideas.-Le dijo después mientras le tomaba el brazo y desaparecían

_**A la mañana siguiente... **_

Hermione había despertado con los ojos hinchados, había estado llorando gran parte de la noche, le dolía la cabeza y para colmo se sentia mal. Aun recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y la sola imagen de Ron besándose con Reid le revolvía el estomago. La culpa volvía a invadirle de nuevo, ¿Ella habria tenido algo que ver con eso?, pero entonces la razón le hacia pensar de otra forma, Ron era el único culpable.

Ella había entregado todo en esa relación, su corazon, su vida, y con un lamento, su niñez, Ron había sido el primer chico con el que había estado, y con el que ella pensó alguna vez pasar el resto de su vida. Y el pelirrojo que le daba a cambio, engaños, infidelidad, y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas que ella desconocía.

Respiro profundo mientras se levantaba de la cama, miro hacia la ventana que estaba empañada, pero que aun así dejaba a la vista que ya había amanecido, se levanto y comenzó a limpiarla quería ver por lo menos el hermoso día que era, por lo menos eso le daría algo en que pensar. Después de limpiarlo, lo suficiente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con la mirada perdida, entonces escucho un sonido parecido al que se hace cuando pisas cartón y vidrio. Miro hacia abajo y el retrato de ella con Ron, que había lanzado la noche anterior estaba destrozado, y después lo que quedaba de aquel regalo que el chico le había dado tres noches atrás. Mientras levantaba los restos de vidrio vio una pequeña tarjeta con una carta dentro, que parecía resaltar de la caja de regalo, que estaba boca a bajo, levanto la caja y entonces encontró un anillo de oro con una hermosa piedra blanca, tenia la finta de un anillo de compromiso, ¿Pero no podría?... ¿o si?, lo tomo temblorosa mientras con la otra mano tomaba la tarjeta sacaba la carta y comenzaba a leerla.

_Bueno, ¡Feliz Navidad!, si estas leyendo esto, significa que no me atreví a decírtelo. Este regalo es diferente a todos, llevo más de un mes queriendo dártelo, pero no me atrevo, siempre me he acobardo al último momento, y bueno como la época navideña esta cerca, pensé que seria romántico. Si ya viste el regalo significa que sabes lo que te preguntare. Si se te hace familiar el anillo, lo es, lo viste hace dos meses en aquel aparador en el centro, cuando salimos del cine ¿Recuerdas?, pues cuando vi tu mirada y tu sonrisa mientras lo veías, solo pude hacer una cosa, comprarlo a la primera oportunidad. Y desde entonces lo he llevado conmigo, esperando el momento adecuado para dártelo. En fin, cuando nos veamos, intenta sorprenderte, y... Discúlpame si te hago enojar a veces, pero me encanta la sola idea de enamorarte de nuevo a cada oportunidad, y claro la reconciliación, también es buena. _

_Se despide Ron. Te amo. _

Cuando la castaña termino de leer una lagrima cayo en la carta, mientras sentía una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo.

-... _"Ron iba a proponerme matrimonio, ¿Por qué tenia que engañarme?, ¿Por qué?"_...-Esas fueron las primeras palabras de la chica, aun que claro las dijo para si misma.

No entendía nada, si acaso Ron había planeado el engañarla, entonces por que quería hacerla su esposa, y bueno la idea de que tal vez el pelirrojo no era tan culpable después de todo le llego a la cabeza, mirando el anillo unos segundos estuvo a punto de ponérselo cuando su teléfono sonó.

-..¿Si?-Dijo la chica sin poner mucha atención a la llamada, el anillo le llamaba más la atención.

-..Hermione, soy Harry, ¿Te desperté?-Pregunto el moreno de lentes.

-..No, ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo la chica mientras jugaba con el anillo.

-..Bueno queríamos saber si podrías venir a San Mungo, es que, ya soy padre.-Le decía el moreno primero algo temeroso, y después contento.

-..Eh… Pues, si, yo, me daré una vuelta después.-Le dijo la chica, la verdad era que aun que ahora pensara que Ron no era culpable de todo, lo que había pensado la noche anterior, aun así la idea de imaginar encontrárselo no le agradaba mucho, aun.

-..Bien, nos vemos después.-Le dijo Harry y la chica le colgó.

-..¿Y… Dijo algo de mí?-Pregunto ansioso el pelirrojo del otro lado, los dos hombres estaban en la sala de Maternidad donde los bebes recién nacidos ahora descansaban.

-..No Ron.-Dijo el otro algo cansado de la actitud del chico.

-..Debería ir a hablar con ella.

-..Ron escúchame, necesitas darle su espacio, intenta que el coraje se le pase, y después hablas con ella. ¿Esta, bien?

-..Si.-Le dijo el chico aun que no estaba seguro si podría darse tiempo. Pues sentía que mientras más tiempo pasaba, más problemático seria volver con la castaña.

El pelirrojo paso mas de dos horas en San Mungo, pero la castaña no apareció, sin duda sabia que el estaba ahí, y tal vez por esa razón no aparecía. Después de un rato se despidió de su hermana, amigo y demás, ya cuando estaba en elevador, que en esa ocasión parecía lleno de gente se detuvo en el primer piso y justo cuando iba a salir vio una cabellera castaña y aquel rostro que sin duda hizo que su corazón latiera con furia se escondió entre las personas que iban entrando y se quedo en un rincón no muy lejos de ella.

Hermione por su parte, después de casi dos horas se dio el valor para ir a San Mungo, después de todo sus amigos no tenían la culpa de que Ron le hubiera engañado. Cuando entro al elevador no presto mucha atención a quien estaba a su alrededor, hasta que escucho una voz conocida junto a su oído.

-..¡Hola!.-La voz de Ron le daba una clase de miedo y alegría a la vez. Intento controlarse y no armar un escándalo y solo lo ignoro.-…¡Por favor, no me ignores!.-Le dijo el otro suplicándole, mientras la gente que estaba cerca de ellos, los miraban algo interesados en saber que pasaba.-Mira, lo admito, soy un idiota, pero por favor, solo déjame explicarte…-No termino de hablar cuando la chica se volteo y le miro a los ojos.

-..Adelante.-Le dijo la chica de la nada cuando el elevador se vacío un poco, aun quedaban 6 personas dentro que sin duda miraban con mucho interés a la pareja. Y ahora que la chica le había dado el momento de hablar no tenía idea de cómo comenzar, pues aun tenia la duda si había visto o no aquel regalo.-Vaya, ya te acobardarte.-Le dijo la chica burlonamente.

El chico agacho la mirada, mientras intentaba pensar como empezar.

-…Fui débil, lo se, pero yo te amo.

-..Esa palabra la utilizas, pero me pregunto, si sabes que significa.

-..No me trates así, que quieras que te diga, que lo siento, que soy un idiota, si lo soy, ya lo dije, pero…

-..¿Pero que Ron?. Eso no basta, dime, ¿De verdad solo fue un simple beso o pasó algo más?

El chico dudo en decirle y se quedo callado un rato.

-..Tu silencio me responde.-Mientras se volteaba e intentaba salir de ahí, pero el chico la detuvo, mientras la tomaba del brazo.-Suéltame-Le dijo la chica después.

-..No, quiero una buena razón para que me odies.

-..Pues dímelo tú.-Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras se miraban a los ojos. Entonces la chica metió su mano al bolsillo de su chamarra y saco aquel anillo, los ojos del chico brillaron por un minuto, lo había visto, ella lo había visto, sonrío un segundo, hasta que la chica le hablo fríamente…-Creo que esto es tuyo.

-..No, yo te lo compre, es tuyo.

-..Pues no lo quiero.

-..Hermione, no seas orgullosa, lo compre para ti, y te lo vas a quedar.

Comenzaron a pelear mientras se regresaban el anillo uno al otro hasta que la chica se lo quedo y le grito molesta.

-..Pero no lo voy a usar.-Le grito mientras comenzaba a llorar.-¿Cómo esperas que lo use, después de lo que paso?, y no es necesario que me respondas, ya lo hiciste… Solo dime ¿Por qué?

-..De verdad crees que mi intención era engañarte cuando quiero que seas mi esposa, ya lo dije, si te engañe, pero no significa que no te ame, y que no quiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.-Mientras estaban discutiendo todos en el elevador salieron de ahí y dejaron a la pareja sola mientras volvía a bajar, ahora ambos lloraban.

La chica se quedo un rato en silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas, por un momento pensó en perdonarlo, pero no estaba tan segura de que fuera lo correcto.

-..Mira, en tu último cumpleaños, yo… Estuve a punto de…

-..No quiero escucharlo.-No estaba segura de querer saber cuando la había engañado, aun que bueno ella había comenzado con el interrogatorio, eso se ganaba por exigirle una explicación.

-..No, tienes que saberlo, por que es la única forma en la que entenderás que te amo.-Se quedaron callados unos segundos, mientras el pecho de ambos subía y bajaba con furia.-Justo después de dejarte con tus padres, yo me fui a un bar, y me encontré con Paola, no se cuando empezamos pero lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en casa con ella, y supongo que de lo borracho que estaba, pero….-Comenzó a hablar de nuevo después se quedo callado otra vez intentando recordar cada detalle…-De alguna forma, yo pensé que eras tu, sus besos sabían a ti, y su cuerpo era.. Como si estuvieras ahí.-Notaba que hablar de eso hacia que la chica le odiara mas, pues en ese momento imaginaba que de verdad se había acostado con ella…-Pero entonces, antes de que pasara algo, me llamaste, y…. Ella se fue, es todo lo que paso, lo juro, y bueno anoche, no se, no tengo excusa para eso, y si, soy culpable, pero ¿No por eso vamos a tirar a la basura todo o si?-Le pregunto después.

La chica por su parte comenzó a alejarse de el, mientras le hablaba.

-..Yo, no estoy segura de lo que siento, y… Tampoco, si podremos superar esto, creo que lo mejor será terminar.-Le decía mientras se alejaba de el y le hacia un leve hechizo a los pies del chico, después tomando el anillo se lo puso en la mano le sonrío un minuto mientras el chico le miraba esperanzado…-Habría sido lindo, pero…-Le dijo mientras se volvía a quitar el anillo, lo coloco en el suelo, y después mientras el elevador se detenía abría las puertas y ella colocaba un pie afuera, el chico se dio cuenta de que no podía mover los pies, era como si estuvieran pegados al suelo.-No puedo confiar en ti, de nuevo.

-..Hermione.-Le suplico el chico, no podía irse y mucho menos así.

-..Adiós, Ron.-Le dijo mientras lloraba y caminaba lejos de su alcance el chico comenzó a llamarla, mientras veía que el anillo estaba en el suelo y el no podía moverse de ahí, por mas hechizos que hacia, sabia que no podría quitárselo, hasta que pasara el efecto. Así que después de casi 15 segundos gritando y llamándola a gritos mientras la miraba partir, las puertas del elevador se cerraron mientras el chico lloraba aun mas fuerte.

_**Meses después. **_

-..¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto Kingsley para Ron, el chico le había pedido que lo transfiriera a America, prefería estar en otro continente lejos de sus amigos y familia, no podía seguir así, por mas intentos que hacia para que Hermione le perdonara no lograba nada, ella lo rechazaba y siempre lo humillaba.

Como esa misma tarde que se habían encontrado en el elevador del Ministerio, la chica al verlo ahí, prefirió usar las escaleras a estar en la misma habitación que el pelirrojo.

-..¿Pero vas a llegar tarde?-Esas eran las palabras de la compañera de trabajo de la castaña cuando se dio cuenta de que salía del elevador.

-..No importa.-Le dijo mientras se iba del lugar.

No podían encontrarse en ningún evento del trabajo, ni mucho menos en la casa de la familia Potter, había sido todo un show cuando habían bautizado a James.

-..Yo, tengo que irme.-Murmuro la castaña cuando vio a Ron del otro lado de la terraza de la casa de Ginny.

-..Pero si acabas de llegar.-Le dijo la pelirroja.

-..Si, pero tengo cosas que hacer, adiós.-Le dijo rápidamente mientras notaba que Ron ya la había visto y se acercaba a ella.

-..¿Estas conciente de que, si te transfiero a America, no volverás jamás?-La voz del ministro de magia hizo que Ron volviera al presente.

-..Si, eso es lo que quiero.

-..Ron creo que estas tomado esto de otra forma.

-..No puedo seguir así, viéndola todos los días y ella me ignora. Si eres mi amigo, me mandaras allá.-Le dijo Ron a Kingsley.

Habían pasado varios meses y el chico siempre había intentado de todo, le llevaba flores, o la esperaba junto a su casa para hablar pero ella le seguía diciendo lo mismo, que no podían seguir juntos, que la dejara en paz, que se olvidara de ella, y recordando las palabras de la chica una semana atrás cuando le exigió de nuevo otra respuesta para no estar juntos ella le dijo con clara voz.

-..Es que... Yo ya no te amo.-Le dijo seriamente.

-..No te creo.-Había algo que le decía que mentía. Aun que el rostro de la chica parecía firme en su decisión.

-..Pues cree lo que quieras, pero yo ya no te amo, para mi fuiste un amigo, un novio, y ahora, no eres nada.-Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe y dejaba al chico con lagrimas en los ojos.

-..Bien, ¿Quieres irte mañana o esta tarde?-Le pregunto Kingsley haciendo que su mente volviera de nuevo ese instante.

-..Hoy esta, bien.-Le dijo después intentando controlarse y no llorar, era increíble que por un minuto de debilidad toda su vida se hubiera echado a perder.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hermione se encontraba en aquella cafetería que ya fuera para bien o mal, le traía muchos recuerdos, movió la vista un poco mientras se encontraba en la fila esperando el momento para ser atendida y comprar por fin su café, para después salir de ahí lo mas rápido para llorar en silencio.

_-"Ya basta Hermione, no es momento de debilidad"-_Pensó mientras se avanzaba un lugar mas en la larga fila. Aun que todo habría sido perfecto de no ser por que ahora quedaba bastante cerca de cierta mesa, donde había comenzado todo. Con un nudo en la garganta la imagen de Ron besando a Paola le daba nauseas.

¡¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?! Sin duda Ron había estado jugando con ella todo ese tiempo, aun que traes mirarse levemente la mano recordó aquel regalo del chico, ¿Por qué justamente cuando iba a proponerle matrimonio, le había engañado?, si, lo admitía, tal vez no había sido apropósito, pero aun así, la sola idea de verlos juntos y ver que Ron no hacia nada por quitarse a Paola de encima le recordaba el odio que le tenia al pelirrojo.

Entonces, de la nada un aroma conocido le llego al olfato, reconocía esa colonia, ¿Por qué tenia que seguirle a todos lados?, intento calmarse, después de todo no le había visto y no le había hablado, aun que claro, tal vez solo se estaba volviendo loca y todo lo relacionaba con el. Miro de reojo para ver los precios del local y se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba detrás de ella, no era el.

Se río de ella misma mientras se daba cuenta de que, de alguna manera intentaba encontrárselo en todo momento. Casi 10 minutos después estaba lista para irse del local con un tarro de café caliente, entonces cuando dio media vuelta lo vio ahí parado junto a la puerta, esperando en la fila también.

Respiro profundo mientras intentaba controlarse y no hacer un escándalo en el lugar. Después de todo los ahí presentes no tenían que saber de sus problemas, intento buscar otra salida pero era inútil, tendría que pasar por su lado y quien sabe tal vez tocarlo sin querer al momento de salir de ahí.

Oculto su mirada mientras caminaba y se acercaba, el también se había percatado de su presencia y a diferencia de otros días el no hizo nada. Entonces paso por un costado casi al mismo tiempo que el avanzaba varios lugares, por suerte para ella no tubo que toparse con el directamente.

Camino tan rápido como pudo y tras alejarse lo bastante se sentó en las bancas del parque, se quedo ahí mirando al vacío mientras su café parecía enfriarse, entonces alguien le estorbo en la vista. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos azul celeste, después de todo si le había seguido hasta ese lugar. Se levanto casi de inmediato antes de que comenzaran a pelear no estaba de humor para soportarlo. ¡¿Qué parte, de que la dejara en paz no entendía?!

-..¡No, espera!-Le dijo mientras le tocaba suavemente el brazo, entonces la soltó casi de inmediato. Tanto a el como a ella les hacia mal ese tipo de contacto.-…No vine a molestarte, solo venia a decirte que no tendrás que soportar mi presencia nunca mas

-..Pues si fuera cierto, no estarías aquí.-Le contesto con frialdad, de una forma que jamás creyó que pudiera hacer con el.

-..Lo se, pero… Creí que querrías saber que podrás estar tranquila, ya no tendrás que verme mas, y sobre estos "raros" encuentros por la ciudad, jamás volverán a pasar.-Le confeso después intentando controlarse.

-..Eso espero.-Fue lo único que le dijo mientras se alejaba sin ni siquiera mirarle. Mientras se alejaba rápidamente sintió que su corazón se partía en dos, odiaba esos encuentros por que por mas que intentaba ser fría con el, después de todo le dolía verle.

Toda esa tarde la paso caminando sin rumbo, tenia que alejarse de todos y todo lo que le recordara a el, casi una hora después regreso al ministerio en donde sin duda podría sentarse en su escritorio y pensar en otras cosas, por lo menos eso le mantendría la mente ocupada.

Cuando entro al edificio, se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban un poco extrañas, había poca gente y los que estaban ahí, lloraban desconsolados, la chica se detuvo varias veces intentando preguntar, pero no quería hacerlo, tal vez solo eran cosas personales, se dirigió rápidamente a su oficina pero en medio del camino se encontró con Harry, el hombre estaba en un rincón llorando como jamás imagino verlo.

¿Habría pasado algo con Ginny o James?, se acerco rápidamente, e intento hacer la pregunta con todo tacto, no quería que su amigo se derrumbara más lo que ya podría estar.

-..Harry, ¿Esta todo bien?-Pregunto.

-..No…Bueno, no lo se.-Le dijo mientras las lagrimas cubrían su rostro.

-..¿Que pasa, por que todo el mundo esta....?-Pregunto de nuevo.

-..¿No sabes?-Ahora era el quien le preguntaba con un tono de terror en su voz.

-..¿Que pasa?, me estas asustando-Le dijo después.

-..Bueno… Recuerdas aquella carta de amenaza de bomba que le llego al ministro muggle, hace como tres meses.-La chica asistió, hasta donde recordaba – por desgracia – Ron había sido participe en ese evento, habían encontrado aquel hombre y ahora estaba en un lugar psiquiátrico.-Pues veras, de alguna forma escapo y… Hace como 10 minutos el hizo estallar el centro.-La chica se tapo la boca por instinto, sentía pena por toda aquella gente que pudiera estar cerca y hubiera sufrido algún daño.-Pues… Algunos de nuestros hombres estaban ahí, cuando se dieron cuenta que se había escapado nos pidieron ayuda y pues fueron a buscarlo pero…-No sabia como decirle sin que le afectara pero tenia que decirlo tarde o temprano.

-..¿Que?-La curiosidad de la chica se volvía más grande.

-..Ron estaba en la escena…-Le dijo de la nada. Noto que los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lagrimas casi de inmediato…-El muy tonto estaba distraído y…

-… ¿Esta bien?-Odiaba tener que preguntar eso, pero ahora sentía un odio hacia ella misma pues sus ultimas palabras con el chico no habían sido muy agradables después de todo, y si el estaba herido o peor, muerto, el se había marchado pensando que ella no lo amaba cuando en realidad si lo amaba, y con toda su alma.

-…Define el bien…-Le dijo el chico mientras sus manos temblaban del miedo.-...Esta inconciente en San Mungo, los Sanadores creen que esta en coma permanente, no creen que vaya a vivir…-Le soltó después notando que esta ahora lloraba desconsoladamente, casi de la misma forma que el minutos atrás.-…Y ahora tengo que decirle a los Weasley, en especial a Ginny, y no tengo ni idea de cómo. Se suponía iba a irse a America esta noche y le teníamos una sorpresa en casa, no se como haré para llegar ahí y decirles que el…-No podía mas ahora su llanto no le dejaba hablar.

Hermione estaba igual, sentía que su corazón se desgarraba, ¿Cómo podría a ver sido tan estúpida y no haberle perdonado?, después de todo solo había sido un tonto beso, y el… El iba a proponerle matrimonio, ¿Por qué había dudado de el?, se odiaba como jamás imagino que lo haría, había sido una tonta y… No volvería a verlo jamás, aun peor, el no sabría que todo lo que le había dicho era mentira, lo amaba como jamás Imagino amar a alguien mas, y si quería ser su esposa, claro que quería serlo, lo deseaba desde que había reconocido ese sentimiento de amor por el pelirrojo.

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__--------------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

Después de un rato dio por fin con la habitación en donde tenían a Ron, estaba segura de que estaría repleto de todos los Weasley´s y que tal vez su presencia en ese momento no seria bien vista, no después de que habían terminado aquella larga relación de amor, de una forma que ahora le parecía bastante estúpida, habían soportado cosas peores y solo por un tonto beso había echado todo a la basura.

Deseaba el poder regresar en el tiempo, cambiar las cosas, tal vez el chico no habría estado distraído y entonces ahora solo tendría algunas heridas, y no estaría de esa forma, pues estaba segura de que ella era culpable de que el chico no hubiera puesto atención a su alrededor, pues sin duda aun pensaba en ella, en aquel encuentro, en aquellas frías palabras de su parte, y su "final feliz" destrozado, solo por que ella no quería escucharle y entender que el la amaba de verdad.

Pero las cosas ya habían pasado, lo único que le quedaba era estar ahí, y en ese momento olvidar todo, pero sobre todo, si es que Ron llegaba a recuperarse y despertar, entonces decirle que lo amaba y que deseaba casarse con el. Aun que hubiera tenido que darse cuenta de las cosas justo en esos momentos, justo cuando el chico podría estarse muriendo.

Estaba por tocar la puerta aun con la esperanza de que nadie le contestara pues de esa forma podría pasar unos minutos y estar a solas con el pelirrojo. Para mala suerte, Harry le abrió la puerta justo antes que su mano echa puño hiciera contacto, ambos se sorprendieron.

-..Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el moreno, este parecía bastante sorprendido mas que la propia castaña por su visita, además esta tenía un tono rojo alrededor de sus ojos pero bueno Harry también tenia indicios de haber estado llorando. Bueno no lo culpaba, ellos se conocían desde antes de cruzar el anden y tomar el tren, ellos eran mas que unos simples amigos, eran como hermanos, aun que claro ahora eran familia, pues Ginny seguía siendo la hermana menor del pelirrojo.

-..Yo... Pues...-No sabia que decir, era como si su voz se hubiera tomado vacaciones, y ahora intentara recordar la razón por la cual se había decidido en ir a ver al chico. No esperaba que le cuestionaran su presencia.

-..Herms.-Le dijo Ginny del otro lado mientras cargaba a James, quien estaba tranquilamente dormido. Pobre, jamás volvería a jugar con su padrino.-... ¿Que haces aquí?-Le pregunto sorprendida, ahora la pelirroja sonreía.

-..Pues… Bueno cuando me entere lo que le paso a Ron yo, quería venir y pues, darte mi apoyo.

-..Ah.-Le dijo un poco extrañada.

-..En fin, ¿Como sigue?

-..Pues…-Comenzó a decir Ginny pero Harry la interrumpió bruscamente.

-..Mal…-Le dijo poniéndose seria de nuevo.-…En fin, nosotros ya nos íbamos, James tiene que tomar una siesta y este lugar no es bueno para el, pero puedes quedarte, en serio.-Le dijo después mientras le quitaba al bebe de las manos a su esposa, después se despidieron de la castaña y se fueron de ahí.

Hermione aun con la puerta entreabierta, estaba dudosa de entrar, la sola idea de imaginar a un Ron inmóvil arriba de la cama, prácticamente sin signos vitales, era algo que no le agradaba del todo. Lentamente cerró la puerta por completo y se acerco lentamente hacia la cama. No estaba segura de que hacer primero, así que se acerco una silla hasta la cama justo para quedar junto a su mano.

Lentamente intento tomarla, pero sentía que no debía hacerlo, casi después de un minuto de debatirlo, decidió hacerlo, le toco dulcemente, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro entonces agacho la cabeza contra las sabanas de la cama y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras su mano aun tocaba la de Ron.

El verlo ahí acostado, inconciente, sin aquella mirada azul fijamente sobre la suya era algo que no podía soportar. De poder verse cuando quisieran, besarse, y hasta pasar las noches juntos, ahora el único consuelo que le quedaba era el poder tocar su mano inmóvil sabiendo que tal vez nunca le devolvería aquel gesto, no por el mismo. Era algo que le desgarraba el alma, se sentía realmente culpable de lo que le había pasado, sentía que todo era su culpa desde un inicio, hasta el no a verle escuchado y el no haberle perdonado. No podía soportar esa tortura, el imaginar que el chico seguía creyendo que no lo amaba. Era algo bastante feo y ella no podía soportarlo, no mas, así que levanto lentamente la mirada y lo vio ahí, con la misma expresión, como si estuviera durmiendo profundamente, ¡Claro que dormía profundamente!, pero, ¿Despertaría algún día, y a tiempo para volver a estar juntos para siempre?

Con esa duda aterradora en su mente hizo algo que creyó que no podría hacer, se acerco a el y le beso los labios de forma dulce y mientras cerraba los ojos, soltó la mano del chico un minuto, en ese momento de alguna forma, una forma extraña los dedos del pelirrojo parecían moverse lentamente, pero la chica no lo noto, estaba bastante ocupada besando al chico, después de besarle de esa forma se alejo de el lentamente y al abrir los ojos vio unos ojos azul celeste mirándole fijamente.

Se llevo la mano a la boca, ¿Su beso había sido la causa de que el despertara de aquel coma?, ¿Seria capaz de decirle que lo amaba y perdonarle todo?, mientras ella tenia esas dudas en la cabeza, Ron le miraba algo confundido pero sin duda con una mirada de amor y hasta esperanza. ¿Qué hacia la chica ahí, además besándole?

-..Hermione…-Fue lo único que logro decir antes de que la Sanadora que lo atendía entrara a la habitación.

Mientras tanto en el auto de los Potter, Harry conducía tranquilamente mientras Ginny arrullaba a James, entonces de la nada el moreno de lentes soltó una risa algo rara, pensó la pelirroja.

-..¿De que te ríes?-No encontraba lo gracioso para que su esposo estuviera así.

-..Es que… Hice algo que no debía, esta tarde le dije a Hermione que Ron se estaba muriendo, y…-No soporto mas ahora reía a grandes carcajadas, mientras Ginny parecía sorprendida y también sonreía.

-..¿Que, hiciste que?-Le pregunto mientras intentaba que sus risas no despertaran a James.

-..Es que… No lo se, no creí que ella fuera a creerme.

-…Harry, así lo dese muerto ella iría a verlo si sabe que son sus últimos días.

-..Lo se, pero lo que me causa gracia es como reaccionara cuando se de cuenta que solo se rompió un brazo.

-..Va querer matarte…-Le respondió sonriendo, de alguna forma esperaba que su hermano aprovechara y logara que la castaña le perdonara.

-..Bien señor Weasley, solo tendrá que tomar esta poción durante toda una semana y el brazo dejara de dolerle, debería tener mas cuidado, ¿En que iba pensando, para chocar contra la puerta del avión?, tiene suerte que solo fuera el brazo, he conocido a gente que se rompe hasta el cuello…-Decía la mujer mientras Hermione se daba cuenta de que el chico no estaba en coma, y solo estaba ahí por que se había topado con algo y se había golpeado.

Harry había sido tan malo al decirle que se estaba muriendo, aun que bueno, no por que ahora sabia la verdad se iba a ir y no le iba a decir que lo amaba ¿O si?, se sentía como una tonta, lo había besado y el había despertado justo a tiempo, ¿O seria que se había puesto de acuerdo con Harry?

Pero, entonces por que todos en el Ministerio estaban llorando, y como si el universo le hubiera escuchado su respuesta le llevo rápido.

-…Sara, te necesitan en el pasillo…-Le dijo una mujer mientras pasaba por el lugar.

-…Ya voy… Lo siento, es que al parecer salio mal un experimento y ahora tenemos cientos de magos que no dejan de llorar, dicen que es algo en el aire.-Le dijo después la Sanadora tanto a Ron como a Hermione, eso explicaba por que todos lloraban.

En cuanto dejo la habitación Hermione sintió que debía huir de ahí, y sin más que decir corrió pero entonces sintió una calida mano tomando su muñeca, lo siguiente que escucho fue la dulce voz de Ron hablándole.

-…Espera…No te vayas…-Le dijo de inmediato. La chica parecía ser presa – de nuevo – de su voz, además la forma en que le hablaba era una forma que ella sabia nunca podía decir que no.-… ¿Quiero saber, que hacia aquí?-Le pregunto después, sin que la castaña le mirara a los ojos.

-..Yo es que…-Comenzó a decir, no tenia idea de cómo explicarle que se había preocupado por el y estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo, pero aun peor el que ahora sabiendo que estaba bien, ella intentaba dejar todo e ignorarlo, evito a toda costa mirarle a los ojos sabia que eso le haría perder el control y tal vez le confesaría la verdadera razón, que lo amaba y que no le importaba nada, excepto el estar con el por el resto de su vida. Aun que ahora deseaba desaparecer por completo de ahí.

-..¿Tu; que?-Pregunto el chico rápidamente mientras se levantaba por completo de la cama con el brazo vendado, le dolía bastante pero era capaz de soportar el dolor, no iba a perder la oportunidad que se le había presentado, tal vez era el momento de arreglar las cosas. No es que antes no lo hubiera intentando pero sentía que su vida dependía de volver con la castaña.

El que hubiera ido a verlo a San Mungo solo podía significar algo, aun lo amaba. La sola idea hizo que su corazón pareciera brincar de alegría pues sin duda ahora lograba darse cuenta que latía con mucha fuerza.

La chica por su parte trago saliva, sabia que no tenia escapatoria, tenia que decirle la verdad, aun que podía vivir con la mentira un poco mas, pero estaba segura que no soportaría el cargo de conciencia, ¿Qué había pasado con?, _"Pase lo que pase, le diré la verdad"_, no se iba a echar para atrás ahora ¿O si?

-..Creí que… Es que Harry dijo que, estabas herido y yo pues…No tiene importancia…-Le dijo después haciendo pausas mientras sentía que sus piernas parecían perder el equilibrio pues Ron ahora le miraba a los ojos. Estaban frente a frente, y ahora sentía que era el momento idear para escapar.

-..¿Tú creíste que, había muerto?-Le pregunto intentando entender.

-…Algo así.-Se sentía apenada.

-..¿Por eso me besaste?-Le pregunto después notando que la chica se ponía algo roja de solo recordarlo, aun que el chico sonrío un poco al ver su reacción.

-..Yo, tropéese, en realidad.-Intento justificar por que lo había besado.

-..Con mis labios.-Le dijo algo cómico, la excusa de la castaña le parecía bastante tonta, pero cuando sonrió noto que la chica se molesto así intento arreglar eso...-Si te digo que soy un idiota por aun amarte, y que no debí hacer lo que hice, ni mucho menos el ocultártelo, que todo fue mi culpa, y aun peor que me golpe con la puerta del avión que me llevaría a America esta tarde, por que iba pensando en ti, y en lo que hubiera sido nuestras vidas, tu y yo rodeados de hijos, amándonos por siempre, y yo recibiendo regaños tuyos, pero que sin duda me harían feliz… ¿Que dirías?-Le respondió rápidamente mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-..Creo que…-Mientras sentía que el poco espacio se acababa entre ellos, y era presa de lo que estaba segura pasaría, a decir verdad no puso mucho resistencia cuando Ron le toco el rostro para después besarla.

Le beso lentamente y casi al instante de tocar sus labios se alejo para mirarle, el chico estaba seguro que le esperaba un golpe por parte de la castaña pero no fue así, se acerco mas a el y ahora ella fue la que tomo la iniciativa de besarlo, casi al instante Ron bajo su mano y le tomo de la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia el, mientras ella subía sus manos hasta su cuello.

Fue un alivio que nadie entrara a esa habitación, por lo menos en 10 minutos, pues de otra forma su reconciliación no habría sido efectiva, aun que claro estaban en un hospital no podían hacer lo que se hacia cuando se arreglaban sus problemas.

Ron sabía que no podía desnudarla y hacerle el amor, pues sin duda el lugar no era muy apropiado para eso, sin tomar en cuenta que la puerta aun seguía abierta y pasaba mucha gente por el lugar, así que hicieron lo único que podían hacer, dejarse llevar por ese beso. Sabiendo que tendrían el tiempo necesario para estar solos y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_**FIN**_

_---------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__--------------------__**oo**__----------------__**oo**__-----------------__**oo**__--------------_

_**Bueno debo confesarles que el fin de esta historia, en realidad no parece fin, pero bueno la confesión aquí es que, esta idea fue pensada en mi otro fic de 19 años antes del Epilogo – Una vida sin Voldemort, pero no me pude resistir y lo publique aparte. Espero hayan pasado un rato agradable y que les haya gustado. No lo se, tal vez después haga un tercer capitulo para este fic, y les ponga un pequeño Epilogo, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. **_

_**¡Feliz Navidad, y prospero Año Nuevo 2009! **_


End file.
